Jika F4 seorang gadis ?
by Kenji Aibara
Summary: "Pertunangan kita bisa saja batal, jika kau tidak menjaga sikapmu! Kau harus ingat, kedua orang tuaku selalu mendengarkan apa kata mereka berdua dan anggota F4 lainnya." Ujar Sakura tajam dan berlalu meninggalkan Sasuke yang masih diam dengan darah yang masih mengalir dari mulutnya. "Kusooo! Kenapa jadi begini!" Teriak Sasuke./ SasuSaku, SaIno, NaruHina,NejiTenten/ RnR?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Jika F4 seorang gadis?! by Kenji Aibara

_Warning: AU, OOC (sepertinya sangat), typo(s), etc._

_Pairing: SasuXSaku_

_._

_._

Jika F4 seorang gadis?!

"Saki-senpai~"

"Saki-kun~~"

"Ryo-kun~~"

"Hiro-kun~~"

"Taka-kun~~"

"Berisik!" Ucap seorang pemuda berambut merah muda sembari berjalan bersama ketiga temannya.

"Uwaaaaa~ Saki-senpai tampan sekali~" Ucap salah satu gadis yang berdiri di depan pintu kelas.

"Iya~ Suaranya itu.. Kyaaaa~ merdu sekali~" Ucap gadis lainnya.

"Hai semua. Apa kabar?" Sapa salah seorang pemuda berambut blonde sembari tersenyum manis kearah para gadis yang tengah berdiri disepanjang jalan yang mereka -pemuda yang disoraki para gadis- lalui.

"Ba..baik senpai.." Ucap para gadis malu-malu dengan semburat merah dikedua pipi mereka.

"Uwaaa~ Ryo-kun manis sekali~"

"Hehe... Arigatou nee, minna." Ucap pemuda berambut blonde tersebut.

"Meraka siapa? Terkenal sekali." Ucap seorang pemuda berambut raven yang tengah memandangi mereka dari dalam kelas.

"Ah ya, kau kan anak baru disini, Teme. Walau kau tampan dan mendekati sempurna, tetap saja kau takkan bisa mengalahkan ketampanan dan kepopuleran mereka."

"Aku tanya, mereka itu siapa Dobe?" Tanya pemuda berambut raven itu kesal pada temannya.

"Huh.. Kau itu, mereka itu anggota F4. Tidak ada seorangpun disekolah ini yang tidak mengenali mereka. Apalagi pemuda berambut merah muda itu, dialah leader di klub mereka. Anak dari pemilik sekolah Konoha International High School ini. Keluarganya juga terkenal sebagai seorang Yakuza terkaya disini. Kuharap kau tidak pernah bermasalah dengannya."

"Hn. Jadi begitu."

.

.

F4, club yang terdiri dari 4 orang pemuda berbeda karakter, dengan wajah yang bisa membuat para kaum hawa nosebleed seketika. Dan tanpa diketahui orang-orang, mereka ini sebenarnya adalah seorang gadis.

Yamanaka Ryo atau bisa disebut Yamanaka Ino, anak tunggal dari keluarga Yamanaka, berwajah cantik layaknya seorang model dengan kulit putih bersih, memiliki mata aquamerine dengan tinggi 162 cm, rambut blonde panjang yang selalu ia kuncir. Hidung mancung dan bibir tipis. Ia bersifat ramah, mudah dekat dengan siapapun, suka me'make over' siapapun yang ia lihat. Ia seorang model ternama, model yang diketahui orang-orang sebagai seorang pemuda. Anak dari pengusaha kaya di dunia. Bersahabat dengan Saki sejak kecil, karena orang tua mereka yang dulunya juga bersahabat.

Hyuga Hiro atau bisa disebut Hyuga Hinata, anak perempuan bermata lavender, hidung mancung, kulit putih bersih dengan tinggi 160 cm. Ia bersifat ramah, murah senyum dan banyak di sukai orang. Ia seorang musisi kelas dunia yang telah banyak mengelilingi dunia untuk mengenalkan cara bermain musiknya kepada orang-orang, ia juga berasal dari keluarga musisi ternama di dunia. Orang-orang hanya mengenalnya sebagai Hyuga Hiro sang Musisi kelas dunia. Bersahabat dengan Saki dan Ryo sejak mereka memasuki taman kanak-kanak.

Taka atau bisa disebut Tenten, anak perempuan berperawakan China ini memiliki mata berwarna coklat, hidung mancung, kulit putih, dan tinggi 164 cm. Sikapnya yang ramah dan murah senyum, mampu membuatnya banyak disukai oleh para gadis disekolahnya, yang hanya mengetahuinya sebagai Taka. Ia juga termasuk salah seorang pemegang medali emas terbanyak didunia dalam kompetisi bela diri taekwondo. Gadis –yang hanya dikenali orang-orang sebaggai pemuda- ini berasal dari salah satu keluarga terpandang di Konoha. Ayahnya yang memiliki sanggar bela diri terbesar di Konoha, membuatnya disegani oleh banyak orang. Mulai bersahabat dengan Saki, Ryo dan Hiro sejak mereka memasuki tahun ke3 di Sekolah dasar.

Dan terakhir, Haruno Saki atau bisa disebut Haruno Sakura, anak tunggal dari keluarga Haruno yang terkenal sebagai keluarga Yakuza legendaries, karena ayahnya yang terkenal dengan julukan 'Yakuza tak terkalahkan'. Keluarga Haruno juga terkenal memiliki beberapa perusahaan besar didunia. Gadis - yang hanya dikenali orang-orang sebagai pemuda- ini memiliki fisik warna rambut merah muda, bermata _green__ emerald_, dengan tinggi 161 cm, memiliki kulit putih porselin dengan wajah tampan, hidung mancung dan bibir merah muda mungil, yang membuat siapa saja ingin memakannya, tetapi ia memiliki sifat dingin dan tidak peduli sekitar, kecuali sahabat-sahabatnya. Ia seorang pemakai katana hebat. Memiliki ribuan bawahan yang akan selalu melindunginya, juga memiliki rumah seperti Istana dengan kehidupan mewah. Dialah leader dari club F4 yang kini sangat terkenal di kalangan remaja diseluruh penjuru Jepang sebagai seorang pemuda tampan yang banyak di incar oleh para gadis.

.

.

Bel istirahat berbunyi, menandakan waktu makan siang untuk para siswa dan siswi KIHS. Seluruh murid bergegas menuju kantin sekolah yang justru terlihat sebagai sebuah restoran kelas atas. Makanan yang disediakan di kantin ini juga tak kalah dari penampilannya, karena makanan kantin tersebut juga disediakan langsung oleh para koki kelas atas, diantaranya yaitu _Apple and Raisin deep pie, Orchard fruits pie, Frrozen Haute Chocolate, The Fortress Stilt Fisherman Indulgence, Macaroons Haute Couture, Baklava, Crème Brulee, Italian ice cream_, dan masih banyak lainnya.

Kini dikantin itu, terlihat 4 orang pemuda yang tengah berjalan menuju sebuah tempat duduk yang masih kosong, pemuda yang sudah 1 tahun ini menjadi pusat perhatian para siswi SMA KIHS. Siapa lagi kalau bukan F4. Setelah mendudukkan diri mereka dimeja tersebut, seorang chef yang melihat kedatangan mereka segera berjalan kearah keempat pemuda tersebut, dan segera memberikan buku menu untuk makanan dan minuman yang disediakan oleh kantin tersebut, benar-benar seperti restoran eh?

"Seperti biasa, aku ingin pesan _Baklava_ dan jus jeruk." Ucap Ryo tersenyum sembari memberikan buku menu pada Chef disampingnya.

"Aku pesan _Orchard fruits pie_ dan _teh Peppermint _saja." Ucap Hiro tersenyum ramah.

"Jii-san, aku seperti biasa saja. Ingat kan?" Ujar Taka tersenyum cerah.

"Ya Taka-sama, _Strawberries Arnaud _dan Susu _Vanila_." Ujar sang Chef.

"Mmmm.. Jii-san memang hebat." Ujar Taka mengacungkan jempolnya.

"_Frrozen Haute Chocolate _dan _teh Juniper._" Ucap Saki biasa.

"Baik Saki-sama." Ucap Chef tersebut lalu pergi meninggalkan mereka berempat.

"Saki, kudengar kau akan ikut pertandingan Kendo bulan depan, apa itu benar?" Tanya Ryo –Ino- antusias.

"Ya, dan itu diadakan di Tokyo." Ucap Sakura –Saki- tersenyum.

"Waah.. Benarkah?" Tanya Tenten –Taka- Antusias.

"Iya. Dan kalian semua harus ikut, ok." Ucap –perintah- Saki.

"Kami akan dengan senang hati datang Saki-sama." Ucap Ryo sembari memperagakan gerakan seorang pelayan. Dan yang lainnya pun hanya tertawa menanggapi, termasuk Sakura yang notabene adalah seorang yang dingin.

"Uwaaaa~ Saki-kun kalau tertawa seperti itu tampan sekali yaa~." Bisik para gadis yang berada dikantin hanya untuk menikmati pemandangan langka didepan mereka tersebut.

Dan di sudut lain, terlihat 4 pemuda yang juga tengah menikmati makanan mereka sembari menatap gadis-gadis yang mulai membicarakan club yang terkenal disekolah mereka tersebut.

"Baru kali ini aku melihat Saki-kun tertawa lepas seperti itu. Wajahnya manis juga untuk ukuran lelaki ya." Ucap pemuda berambut kuning jabrik.

"Jika mereka seorang gadis, aku akan setuju dengan pendapatmu, Naruto." Ucap pemuda berambut hitam klimis yang duduk disamping pemuda berambut kuning jabrik –Naruto- itu.

"Benar Sai, tapi sayang mereka anak laki-laki." Ucap Naruto sembari memakan _Italian Ice cream_ miliknya. "Menurutmu bagaimana Teme?" Sambung Naruto lagi.

"Aku tidak peduli Dobe. Walau bagaimana pun mereka itu laki-laki. Aku tak akan membayangkan mereka sebagai perempuan." Ucap Sasuke malas.

"Lagi pula, kenapa kalian tiba-tiba tertarik dengan klub itu? Bukannya biasanya kalian acuh saja pada mereka?" Tanya Neji yang sejak tadi hanya diam mendengarkan.

"Tidak, aku tiba-tiba saja tertarik ingin menjadi teman mereka." Ucap Naruto antusias.

"Kau hanya akan ditolak mentah-mentah oleh mereka Naruto." Ujar Neji lagi.

"Ah ya Neji-san, aku ingin menanyakan sesuatu padamu." Ujar Sai menatap intens Neji.

"Apa?"

"Bukankah kau sepupu dari Hyuga Hiro-san, tapi kenapa kau tidak sepopuler dia? Dan kenapa kau tidak bergabung dalam klub mereka?" Tanya Sai dengan raut bingungnya.

"_Mana bisa aku katakan pada kalian bahwa alasannya adalah mereka semua itu sebenarnya gadis. Dan aku diharuskan tutup mulut agar rahasia mereka tidak terbongkar." Batin Neji._

"Ya, tapi aku hanya lah kalangan bawah dari keluarga Hyuga, Hiro-sama itu kalangan atas. Jadi dikeluargaku, kalangan bawah hanyalah sebagai penjaga untuk kalangan atas. Jadi, aku tidak berhak untuk ikut dalam klub mereka, apalagi mereka itu berteman sudah sedari kecil, dan aku baru mengenal mereka semua baru saat aku dan Hiro-sama beserta teman-temannya satu sekolah di Konoha Junior High School." Ucap Neji panjang lebar.

"Oh, jadi mereka sudah membuat klub itu sebelum kalian bertemu?" Tanya Naruto penasaran.

"Ya, yang kudengar dari Saki-sama, mereka sudah membuat klub itu saat mereka memasuki tahun keempat sekolah dasar." Ujar Neji.

"Jadi begitu, lalu apa Saki-kun itu memang orang yang dingin?" Tanya Naruto lagi.

"Tidak juga. Hanya saja, dikeluarganya ia diharuskan membuang jauh-jauh seluruh rasa pedulinya terhadap orang-orang. Kau tau sendirikan, ayahnya itu seorang Yakuza." Ujar Neji sembari memakan kembali _Apple and Raisin deep pie _miliknya.

"Ah ya, aku lupa." Ujar Naruto menepuk jidatnya.

"Hei, kau tak punya mata untuk melihat ya? Lihat Blazerku jadi basah semua!" Teriak seorang gadis berambut merah pada gadis yang tadi menabraknya.

"Ma..maafkan aku Tayuya-san, aku tidak sengaja." Ucap gadis itu menunduk.

"Maaf tak cukup untuk membersihkan Blazerku idiot. Ambil dan buang. Kau harus membelikan yang baru untukku!" Ucap Tayuya marah.

Sakura yang mendengar teriakan itu sontak mengalihkan pandangannya pada keributan yang dibuat oleh seorang gadis berambut merah yang kini melemparkan Balzer hijau tua miliknya pada gadis dihadapannya.

"Tayuya lagi. Gadis itu selalu membuat keributan." Ucap Ino menatap Tayuya bosan.

"Saki, kau mau kemana?" Teriak Tenten yang melihat Sakura berjalan meninggalkan mereka.

"Membereskan hama yang ada di kediamanku." Ucap Sakura berjalan menuju Tayuya dan gadis berambut coklat yang diketahui bernama Matsuri.

"Maksudmu?" Tanya Tenten yang kurang paham.

"Maksudnya menuntaskan masalah yang terjadi diantara Tayuya dan gadis berambut coklat didepannya itu Taka-kun." Ucap Hinata tersenyum.

"Oh."

Berbeda dengan keadaan ditempat duduk Sasuke, mereka malah hanya memperhatikan keributan yang terjadi tanpa mau melerai mereka. Tiba-tiba saja, mata onix kelam milik Sasuke menatap Sakura yang tengah berjalan santai kearah kedua gadis yang tengah bermasalah tersebut.

"_Apa yang akan dilakukan anak itu?" Batin Sasuke._

"Lihat, Saki-kun mengambil Balzer Tayuya. Apa yang akan dilakukan Saki-kun?" Bisik gadis-gadis yang melihat kejadian tersebut.

"Sa..Saki-kun?" Ucap Tayuya kaget saat melihat Sakura mengambil Blazer milik Tayuya yang ada ditangan Matsuri.

"Ku kembalikan. Kau masih bisa memakainya." Ujar Sakura dingin sembari menatap Tayuya tajam.

"Ta..tapi Blazer ini sudah kotor." Ucap Tayuya membela diri.

"Kau bisa mencucinya."

"Ta..tapi dia yang salah Saki-kun, a..aku hanya ingin memberinya pelajaran." Ucap Tayuya takut.

"Apa? Dengan menyuruhnya membelikanmu Blazer baru?"

"Ta..tapi.."

"Kau kira kau berkuasa disekolah ini, hm?" Tanya Sakura dengan nada dingin dan tajam.

"Ti..tidak, aku hanya ingin memberinya pelajaran Saki-kun." Ucap Tayuya mulai takut.

"Kemarikan Balzermu."

"E..eh?"

"Kemarikan!" Teriak Sakura tajam.

"I..ini Saki-kun." Ucap Tayuya yang mulai takut.

'GREEK'

"Eeeeeeeh?" Teriak seluruh siswa dan siswi yang sedari tadi diam menyaksikan Sakura merobek Blazer Tayuya dengan sekali tarikan.

"Sa..Saki-kun, Apa yang kau lakukan pada Balzerku?" Tanya Tayuya terkejut.

"Kau pantas mendapatkannya. Ambil dan keluar segera dari sekolah ini. Mulai besok, kau tidak lagi bersekolah disini." Ucap Sakura meninggalkan Tayuya yang terbelalak kaget. Beserta seluruh siswa dan siswi yang masih tampak terkejut mendengar ucapan sang Leader dari klub yang berkuasa disekolah ini.

**TBC**

Maaf kalo jelek, ini tiba2 aja imajinasi melesat diotak saya. Jadi saya catat aja buat fic, maaf kalo jelek^^

Review please


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Jika F4 seorang gadis?by Kenji Aibara

_Warning: AU, OOC (sepertinya sangat), typo(s), etc._

_Pairing: SasuXSaku_

_._

_._

Jika F4 seorang gadis?!

.

.

"Sa..saki-senpai.." Panggil seorang gadis berambut coklat pada sesosok pemuda berambut merah muda yang sedang berjalan mendahuluinya.

"Saki-senpai, tunggu.." ucap gadis itu saat berhasil memegang lengan sang pemuda yang sedari tadi mengacuhkannya.

"Ada apa?" Ucap pemuda itu acuh.

"Aaaaaaa… Berani sekali anak kelas satu itu menyentuh Saki-kun." Teriak para gadis yang masih setia melihat pemandangan dikantin tersebut.

"Ma..maaf Saki-senpai," gadis itu menunduk sembari melepaskan genggamannya pada lengan sang pemuda. "A..aku ingin berterima kasih untuk pembelaan senpai padaku tadi." Ucap gadis itu menatap pemuda didepannya takut.

"Aku tidak membelamu. Aku hanya bosan melihat hama pengganggu itu selalu membuat masalah dikediamanku." Ucap pemuda berambut merah muda itu.

"Ta..tapi tetap saja, aku ingin mengucapkan terima kasih pada senpai." Ucap gadis berambut coklat bernama Matsuri itu.

"Haah~ Baiklah. Tak perlu sungkan begitu anak manis~" Ucap Sakura tersenyum manis sembari menepuk-nepuk pelan kepala Matsuri dan kemudian membalikkan badannya meninggalkan Matsuri yang tengah terpaku dengan semburat merah yang menghiasi kedua wajahnya.

"Kyaaaaa~ Saki-senpai~ Aku juga ingin disentuh oleh Saki-senpai~" Teriak para gadis sembari berlari mengerubungi Sakura.

"Sa..Saki-senpai, Saki-senpai tersenyum padaku," gumam Matsuri sembari menatap Sakura yang mulai dikerubungi para gadis.

"_Sial..! Mereka mulai berani sekarang.!" Batin Sakura menatap para gadis yang tengah mengerubunginya._

"_Dia, popular sekali." Batin pemuda berambut raven yang sedari tadi menatap pemandangan tersebut._

"BERISIK! MENJAUH DARIKU SEKARANG!" Teriak Sakura yang membuat para gadis terdiam dan memberikan jalan pada pemuda tampan yang sedari tadi mereka kerubungi.

"Maafkan Saki ya, teman-teman. Dia hanya tidak tahan pada kebisingan." Ucap Ryo-Ino- berdiri sembari memberikan senyuman termanisnya pada para gadis sesaat setelah Sakura duduk kembali dibangkunya.

"I..iya Ryo-kun," ucap mereka serempak dengan semburat merah dikedua pipi mereka.

"Ayo kembali, aku tidak tahan disini." Ucap Sakura –sembari memijit pelipisnya- saat Ino, Tenten, dan Hinata menatapnya khawatir.

"Ayo."

"Bagaimana dengan makanannya?" Tanya Tenten menatap _Strawberries Arnaud_ miliknya yang masih tinggal setengah.

"Bawa saja jika kau masih ingin memakannya Taka-kun," ucap Hinata tersenyum lembut pada Tenten.

"Mmm… Baiklah," seru Tenten bersemangat. "Jii-san, uangnya sudah kami tinggalkan diatas meja." Teriak Tenten pada para Chef sebelum ia berlari mengejar Sakura, Ino, dan Hinata yang sudah berjalan mendahuluinya.

"Arigatou nee, Taka-sama." Ucap Chef itu tersenyum.

.

.

"Aku Uchiha Sasuke, mulai hari ini akan bergabung dengan klub Kendo KIHS. Mohon kerjasamanya." Ucap pemuda berambut raven bernama Sasuke sembari menundukkan kepalanya hormat.

"Kyaaaaa~ Sasuke-kun tampan sekali. Bukankah dia anak baru yang masuk kekelas 2.3 itu?" Bisik para gadis.

"Iya, yang kudengar dia termasuk salah satu anak dari keluarga terpandang disini."

"Oh ya, aku ingat. Bukankah dia yang akan mewariskan perusahaan ayahnya. Uchiha Corp itu."

"Oh ya? Kau tau dari mana?"

"Waktu itu aku melihatnya ditelevisi saat Kaa-san menonton berita siang."

"Wah, hebat. Masih muda sudah akan mengelola perusahaan besar."

"Mau sampai kapan kalian bercerita." Ucap Sakura dingin sembari memandang para gadis yang sedari tadi membicarakan pemuda yang kini tengah berdiri menatapnya.

"Sa..Saki-kun, maaf." Ucap mereka bersamaan.

"Ya, jawab Sakura dingin. "Dan kau anak baru, apa kau dulu pernah berlatih kendo sebelumnya?" Tanya Sakura menatap Sasuke.

"Hn. Aku pernah menjadi juara nasional mewakili Suna." Ucap Sasuke.

"Aku jadi tertarik dengan kemampuanmu, bocah." Ucap Sakura menyeringai.

"Bocah? Aku bukan bocah, **pendek**." Ucap Sasuke kesal.

"Kau berani mengataiku, heh?"

"Kau yang lebih dulu mulai mengataiku."

"Kau…" Aura kemarahan pun terlihat disekitar Sakura, membuat para siswa dan siswi yang sedari tadi berada di Dojo itu mulai sedikit menyingkir menjauhi Sakura dan Sasuke. "Ambil pedang kayumu sekarang."

"Haa?"

"Jika kau bisa mengenaiku satu pukulan saja, akan ku akui kau bukanlah bocah." Ucap Sakura dingin.

"Apa itu tidak terlalu mudah?" Ucap Sasuke menyeringai.

"Jangan sombong dulu, **bocah**." Ucap Sakura dengan senyum meremehkan yang menghiasi wajahnya. "Sebaliknya, jika aku berhasil memukulmu 10 kali, kau harus bersedia menyiapkan seluruh peralatan kendo miliku selama 1 minggu penuh."

Mulai kesal, Sasuke pun kemudian mengambil pedang kayu miliknya. Berjalan kearah Sakura yang tengah tersenyum meremehkan.

"_Hentikan senyum menjijikanmu itu sialan! Aku tidak akan kalah semudah itu." Batin Sasuke kesal._

Sasuke pun memulai pukulan pertamanya pada Sakura, yang dengan mudah dihindari oleh pemuda bermabut merah muda itu.

"Hanya segitu kemampuanmu, eh?" Ucap Sakura meremehkan.

"Jangan meremehkanku dulu, sialan!" Kembali Sasuke memulai penyerangannya untuk yang kedua kalinya, yang dengan mudah dielakkan kembali oleh pemuda berambut merah muda didepannya.

"Ada apa denganmu, Sasuke~ Bukankah kau bilang, kau dapat memenangkan kejuaraan kendo nasional?" Ucap Sakura masih meremehkan.

"Kau…" Geram Sasuke yang mulai diselimuti oleh kemarahannya.

"Satu…" Ucap Sakura saat dengan mudah mengenai perut Uchiha muda itu.

"Dua…" Ucapnya lagi saat kembali dengan mudah memukul punggung sang pemuda didepannya yang sudah berusaha keras menghindari pukulan sang lawan.

"_Dia, dengan mudah memukulku.. Siapa dia sebenarnya?!" Batin Sasuke penasaran._

"Tiga… Aisshh…mudah sekali memukulmu bocah." Ucap Sakura tersenyum bangga.

"Aku belum mengeluarkan seluruh kemampuanku," teriak Sasuke melayangkan kembali pukulannya.

'TAK'

"Apakah begini, cara seorang pemain kendo **Nasional ** mengalahkan orang **pendek **sepertiku?" Ucap Sakura tersenyum meremehkan.

"Sialan! Aku tak akan kalah darimu!" Teriak Sasuke marah.

"Empat… Lima… Enam… Tujuh… Delapan… Sembilan…" Teriak Sakura saat pedang kayunya kembali mengenai bagian tubuh Sasuke.

"Aku hanya menyuruhmu untuk memukulmu sekali, Sasuke. Dan kau belum mengenaiku sama sekali. Benarkah kau itu pemenang Kendo tingkat Nasional?" Tanya Sakura malas, mulai bosan menghadapi pemuda yang sedari tadi hanya melayangkan pukulan tak berguna –menurut Sakura- padanya.

"Siapa kau sebenarnya?" Tanya Uchiha bungsu itu yang terlihat kelelahan menghadapi Sakura.

"Siapa? Ah ya, aku lupa kau anak baru disini." Ujar Sakura menatap Sasuke yang tengah kelelahan. "AKU… PEMAIN KENDO INTERNASIONAL YANG SUDAH MENANG 4 KALI BERTURUT-TURUT DI 4 TAHUN SEBELUMNYA." Teriak Sakura seraya melayangkan serangan terakhirnya pada bahu pemuda didepannya, dan bingo… semua siswa dan siswi yang sedari tadi diam menyaksikan pertarungan itu, akhirnya bersorak saat serangan terakhir telak mengenai bahu Uchiha muda yang dengan beraninya menantang ketua klub kendo mereka, yang juga terkenal sebagai leader F4 tersebut.

.

.

Kini jam menunjukkan pukul 7:30 tepat, menandakan bahwa kini waktunya makan malam di kediaman Uchiha. Di sebuah ruangan bernuansa biru gelap, terlihat seorang pemuda tengah berbaring di atas tempat tidur _king size_ miliknya. Pemuda berambut raven itu kini tengah termenung dengan kedua onixnya yang tengah menatap langit-langit kamarnya.

"Cih… Aku tak menyangka akan dikalahkan pemuda pendek seperti dia!" Ujar Sasuke kesal, mengingat kejadian tadi siang saat ia berkelahi melawan Pemuda berambut merah muda yang ia ketahui bernama Saki.

'BRAK'

"Sasu-pyon… Kaa-san menyuruhmu segera turun. Saatnya makan malam." Ucap serang pemuda bermata onix yang tak kalah tampannya dari Uchiha muda yang tengah terbaring itu.

"Jangan memanggilku dengan _suffix_ seperti itu nii-san." Ucap Sasuke malas.

"Eeh? Ada apa denganmu? Kau terlihat murung sekali?" Tanya pemuda berambut panjang bernama Itachi Uchiha itu sembari berjalan mendekati sang adik.

"Tidak, aku hanya sedikit lelah sehabis berlatih kendo disekolah." Ucap Sasuke sembari duduk.

"Oh, ya sudah. Ayo, aku sudah lapar," ucap Itachi sembari berlari meninggalkan Sasuke yang segera berjalan kearah ruang makan keluarganya.

.

.

"Sasu-chan, apakah kau memiliki acara besama teman-temanmu besok?" Tanya seorang wanita paruh baya yang tengah duduk di ruang makan bersama kedua anaknya dan suaminya.

"Tidak kaa-san, ada apa?" Tanya Sasuke sembari meminum segelas air yang ada didepannya.

Saat ini mereka memang masih berada diruang makan keluarga Uchiha, hanya saja mereka telah menyelesaikan makan malam mereka beberapa menit yang lalu. Dan ntah kenapa, sang kepala keluarga masih menyuruh mereka tetap berkumpul disana karena ada yang akan dibicarakan oleh Sang ibu.

"Nee Sasu-chan, karena besok hari sabtu dan sekolahmu libur, jadi kita akan pergi besok untuk menemui teman lama kaa-san, dan juga… untuk mengenalkanmu dengan calon mertuamu." Ucap Mikoto Uchiha –ibu Sasuke dan Itachi- bahagia.

"A..apa? Kenapa Kaa-san memutuskan secara sepihak seperti ini?" Tanya Sasuke kesal.

"Nee Sasu-chan, Kaa-san tidak memutuskan secara sepihak kok. Tou-san dan Nii-san mu menyetujuinya." Ujar Mikoto melirik putra sulungnya dan suaminya, yang hanya ditanggapi oleh dehaman kecil dari keduanya.

"Kenapa kalian memutuskan secara sepihak seperti ini?" Teriak Sasuke tak terima.

"Ayolah Sasu-chan, kau juga tak ada acara kan besok. Kaa-san tidak akan memaksamu menyukainya, tapi lihatlah dulu. Siapa tahu, gadis itu bisa membuatmu jatuh cinta. Nee, Sasu-chan~" Ucap Mikoto dengan nada menggodanya.

"Haaaah… Baiklah!"

.

.

"Kaa-san, kita akan kemana? Kenapa aku harus berpenampilan seperti ini?" Ucap Sakura menggembungkan pipinya.

"Saki-chan, kita akan pergi bersenang-senang bersama ayahmu. Jarang-jarangkan dia punya waktu untuk kita." Ujar Sang ibu –Mebuki Haruno-.

"Ya, aku senang, tapi kenapa aku harus memakai mini dress seperti ini kaa-san?" Tanya Sakura penasaran.

"Hehehe… Kita akan pergi bersama teman lama kaa-san juga, sekaligus memperkenalkanmu dengan calon mertuamu," Ucap Mebuki senang.

"Kaa-san, butuh waktu 10 tahun lagi untukku menikah. Lagipula, aku tidak tertarik dengan perjodohan ini kaa-san." Ucap Sakura lagi.

"Hanya bertemu saja sayang. Lagipula, calon tunanganmu itu juga akan ikut nantinya." Ucap Mebuki terlihat lebih senang.

"Ya, ya, ya. Terserah kaa-san saja." Ucap Sakura sembari berjalan meninggalkan Mebuki dibelakangnya. "Ah, tapi kaa-san jangan memanggilku Saki." Ucap gadis itu berbalik.

"Kenapa Saki-chan?" Tanya Mebuki heran.

"Aku tidak ingin Kaa-san memanggil nama itu, bisa rusak reputasiku sebagai pemuda tampan, jika ada teman-teman sekolahku yang tiba-tiba mendengarnya."

"Baiklah Saku-chan." Ucap Mebuki tersenyum manis.

"Hmm.." Balas Sakura tersenyum.

.

.

Kini keluarga Haruno telah tiba ditujuan mereka. Restoran yang sudah ditetapkan untuk pertemuan kedua keluarga terpandang itu. Terlihat seorang gadis cantik tengah berjalan mengikuti kedua orang tuanya.

Gadis bermahkotakan _soft pink_ itu kini tengah berdiri dibelakang kedua orang tuanya yang tengah berdiri mencari sosok teman lama mereka. Gadis itu terlihat sangat manis dengan _mini dress _berwarna biru dongker yang beberapa cm diatas lututnya, menampilkan kaki putihnya yang ramping, dan sepasang high heels yang menjadi hiasan tambahan pada kakinya yang indah, membuatnya tampak lebih anggun.

Dengan enggan, sepasang kaki itu berjalan kembali mengikuti kedua orang tuanya yang sudah menemukan teman lama mereka. Betapa terkejutnya gadis itu saat melihat pemuda yang ia kenal ada disana. UCHIHA SASUKE?

"_Kenapa dia ada disini?" Batin Sakura._

"Mebuki-chan~ senang bertemu kembali denganmu." Ucap seorang wanita paruh baya sembari memeluk Mebuki.

"Aku juga senang, Miko-chan~" Ucap Mebuki sembari tersenyum saat pelukan itu terlepas.

"Apa ini anakmu, Mebuki-chan?" Tanya Mikoto saat ia melihat Sakura.

"Perkenalkan, Aku Haruno Sakura, baa-san" Ucap Sakura tersenyum manis. Mendengar nama keluarga Haruno, sontak membuat Sasuke menatap gadis yang tengah tersenyum itu.

"_Ma..manis sekali.." Batin Sasuke dengan semburat merah tipis dikedua pipinya saat melihat Sakura tersenyum._

"Dan apakah mereka berdua anakmu, Miko-chan?" Tanya Mebuki.

"Ya, si Sulung ini Uchiha Itachi." Ucap Mikoto menunjuk Itachi. "Dan disebelahnya ini Uchiha Sasuke."

"Wah~ mereka tampan sekali." Ucap Mebuki riang.

"Lalu, apakah Sasuke yang akan menjadi menantuku?" Tanya Mebuki berbisik pada Mikoto saat mereka sudah kembali duduk dibangku restoran tersebut.

"Hn, kau tau saja Mebuki." Ucap Mikoto tersenyum riang.

"Bagaimana Sasu-pyon, dia cantik kan? Apa sekarang kau berubah pikiran?" Goda Itachi terang-terangan.

"Urusai!" teriak Sasuke mengalihkan pandangannya, agar sang kakak tak melihat rona merah yang semakin tampah dikedua pipinya.

"Nee Sasu-chan, Apa kau bersedia menjadi menantuku?" Tanya Mebuki terang-terangan, dengan senyuman menghiasi wajahnya.

"Dengan senang hati menerima permintaanmu, baa-san." Ucap Sasuke spontan. Membuat seluruh pasang mata menatap padanya, sedang Sasuke kembali menutup mulutnya karena malu, dengan wajah yang terlihat kian memerah saat menyadari perkataannya.

"APA?" Teriak Sakura terkejut saat mendengar penuturan Sasuke.

"_Dimana harga dirimu sebagai seorang Uchiha, nak?" Batin Fugaku saat melihat wajah putra bungsunya yang kian memerah seperti tomat kesayangan sang Bungsu Uchiha._

**TBC**

Maaf kalo chapter ini jelek banget.. Soalnya aku males baca ulang dari atas. :D Dan untuk yang sudah meReview, Hontou ni arigatou

Dan bagi yang penasaran kenapa mereka menyamar jadi cowo, ntar aku jelasin, tapi nggak tau dichap berapa.. Hohohohoho :3

Dan untuk yang bertanya apakah nanti penyamaran mereka bakal ketahuan oleh Sasuke dkk, jawabannya pasti. Tapi saat Sasuke dkk mulai merasakan cinta pada anggota F4 sebelum mereka tau anggota f4 itu cewe. Yah, seperti mereka bakal berfikir, 'Apakah aku normal karena mulai menyukai laki-laki.' Seperti itu.

Sekali lagi terima kasih.

Jangan malas meReview yaa


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Jika F4 seorang gadis?by Kenji Aibara

_Warning: AU, OOC (sepertinya sangat), typo(s), etc._

_Pairing: SasuXSaku_

_._

_._

Jika F4 seorang gadis?!

"Kenapa kau berkata begitu, hah?" Tanya Sakura dingin. Ya, saat ini mereka tengah berjalan disebuah taman yang terletak ditengah kota, karena kedua orang tua mereka menyuruh mereka pergi kemanapun mereka mau. Sepertinya kedua orang tua mereka ingin mereka segera menjadi keluarga, eh?

"Berkata apa?" Tanya Sasuke yang tengah berjalan disamping Sakura, enggan menatap gadis disampingnya.

"Jangan pura-pura bodoh! Kenapa kau menerima tawaran kaa-san untuk menjadi menantunya?" Tanya Sakura geram.

"Aku hanya tidak ingin merusak kebahagian orang tuamu." Ucap Sasuke datar. Mencoba berbohong, eh Sasuke?

"Heh! Pandai sekali kau beracting! Aku tau pasti bukan itu alasanmu!" Ucap Sakura menatap pemuda tampan disampingnya.

"Lalu menurutmu apa?"

"Kau, terpesona pada kecantikanku." Ujar Sakura menyeringai.

"Mana mungkin!"

"Oh ya? Lalu kenapa wajahmu memerah saat mengatakannya **Tuan Muda Uchiha**?" Tanya Sakura kembali tersenyum bangga saat melihat kegugupan di wajah sang Bungsu Uchiha, walau ia dapat dengan mudah kembali mengubah raut wajahnya.

"Apa semua sifat keluarga Haruno sama sepertimu?" Ucap Sasuke acuh.

"Apa maksudmu, eh?"

"Ya, kau dan saudaramu itu sama saja! Kalian benar-benar sombong." Ujar Sasuke menatap Sakura tajam.

"Maksudmu, Saki?"

"Ya, memang ada berapa banyak saudaramu ha? Dan kenapa dia tidak datang ke Restoran itu?" Ucap Sasuke kesal karena kembali mengingat kelakuan sang Pemuda yang kemarin menyerangnya telak.

"Pfffttt… Hahahahahaha…" Tawa Sakura yang sukses membuat Sasuke menatapnya kesal.

"Kenapa kau tertawa?" Ucap Sasuke tajam.

"Pfffttt… Nandemonai." Ucap Sakura sembari menahan tawanya.

"_Bodoh! Dia benar-benar tidak mengenaliku, eh?" Batin Sakura._

"Nee Sasuke-kun, selagi kita ada disini, bagaimana kalau kau membelikanku ice cream itu." Tunjuk Sakura pada stand ice cream dipinggir jalan.

"Aku malas." Ucap Sasuke sembari duduk di bangku taman yang terletak tak jauh dari mereka berdiri.

"Jika kau membelikanku Ice cream itu, aku akan menerimamu sebagai calon tunanganku, bagaimana?" Ujar Sakura menyeringai.

"Ja..jangan mengada-ada, siapa yang sudi menjadi tunangan gadis sepertimu." Ucap Sasuke dengan semburat tipis dikedua pipinya.

"Uh.. Kau keterlaluan Sasuke-kun." Ucap Sakura dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca, bersiap untuk menumpahkan liquid bening yang sudah akan jatuh membasahi pipinya.

"Sa..Sakura.. Ke..kenapa kau menangis?"

"Sasuke-kun jahaat~ aku hanya memintamu membelikanku ice cream itu. Tapi kenapa kau malah mengataiku~" Acting Sakura, yang berhasil menarik perhatian disekitar mereka.

"Lihat, pemuda itu membiarkan gadisnya menangis."

"Kekasih macam apa dia yang tega mengatai pacarnya."

"Tampan, tapi tak berprikemanusiaan."

"Haaah…! Baiklah, baiklah. Ayo, aku akan membelikanmu ice cream itu." Ucap Sasuke akhirnya, membuat Sakura sukses tersenyum bangga didepan sang bungsu Uchiha itu.

"_Kuso! Ternyata dia hanya mengerjaiku." Batin Sasuke saat melihat seringai mengejek dari Sakura._

.

.

"Kyaaa~ Bukankah itu Yamanaka Ryo? Dia tampan sekali~" Teriak para gadis yang berada tak jauh dari Sakura dan Sasuke yang sedang menikmati ice cream yang tadi mereka beli.

"Ryo? Mana, mana?" Teriak Sakura sembari melihat sekeliling. Dan saat menemukan sosok pemuda berambut blonde itu, ia pun segera beranjak dari tempat duduknya menghampiri Ryo, meninggalkan Sasuke yang dengan segera menyusul sang gadis.

"Ryoo~" Teriak Sakura sembari melambaikan tangannya, membuat sang pemuda berbalik menatapnya sembari tersenyum.

"Saku-chan~ Sedang apa disini?" Tanya Ryo –Ino- pada Sakura saat jarak mereka sudah dekat.

"Kaa-san mengajakku pergi menemui teman lamanya, yah maksudku **calon mertuaku** juga." Ucap Sakura menggembungkan pipinya, membuatnya tampak lebih menggemaskan.

"Lalu, apa kau juga bertemu dengan suami masa depanmu itu?" Tanya Ino saat tersenyum lucu.

"Nee, aku sedang bersamanya sekarang. Eh, ingat. Kau jangan memanggilku Saki, **suami masa depan**ku itu ternyata anak baru disekolah kita." Bisik Sakura.

"Sou ka? Baiklah, Saku-chan~" Ucap Ino dengan mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

"Sakura… Kenapa kau meninggalkanku hah?" Ucap Sasuke kesal.

"Gomenasai. Tadi aku mendengar nama Ryo, makanya aku berlari menemuinya. Nee, Ryo-kun~" Ucap Sakura memeluk lengan Ino menja, sedangkan Ino hanya menggaruk belakang kepalanya sembari tersenyum pada Sasuke.

"Oh. Ayo, kita harus segera kembali ketempat Kaa-san dan Tou-san. Kita sudah terlalu lama disini." Ucap Sasuke seraya menarik tangan Sakura.

"Tunggu… Aku masih ingin bersama Ryo-kun." Ucap Sakura cemberut.

"Ayo Sakura. Sekarang aku yang bertanggung jawab menjagamu, bukan dia!" Ucap Sasuke tajam. Merasa cemburu, eh?

"Baiklah, baiklah. Nee Ryo-kun, sayonara~" Ucap Sakura sembari melambaikan tangannya.

"Kurasa aku punya ide." Teriak Ino menyeringai, saat mereka tak lagi terlihat.

.

.

"Berikan aku nomor ponsel mu!" Ucap Sasuke saat ia memacu mobilnya menuju restoran tempat kedua orang tuanya berada.

"Untuk apa?" Tanya Sakura bingung.

"Berikan saja."

"Beri tahu dulu untuk apa?"

"Untuk apa lagi kalau bukan untuk menghubungimu, anata." Ucap Sasuke menyeringai.

"Sejak kapan aku menjadi kekasihmu?" Ujar Sakura malas.

"Tapi kau akan segera menjadi tunanganku. Kau tidak lihat kedua orang tua kita sebelumnya. Mereka merencanakannya sudah jauh-jauh hari."

"Lalu? Kau sepertinya sangat berharap sekali aku menjadi tunanganmu." Ujar Sakura menatap jalanan yang mereka lalui.

"Kalau ku bilang ya, kenapa?"

"Tidak. Aku heran, cepat sekali kau jatuh cinta padaku. Apa sebegitu terpesonanya kau padaku?"

"A..apa? Ma..mana mungkin." Ucap Sasuke dengan semburat merah tipis dikedua pipinya.

"Sudahlah. Lagipula aku tak terlalu memikirkannya. Jika **saudaraku** mengakuimu, aku akan memikirkan kembali tawaran kaa-san untuk menerima perjodohan itu." Ucap Sakura sembari menyeringai, dengan penekanan pada kata saudaraku.

"…"

"_Bersiap-siaplah, Sasu-cake" Batin Sakura menyeringai._

.

.

Kini jam menunjukkan pukul 8 malam. Terlihat seorang gadis cantik dengan rambut merah mudanya yang tergerai tengah duduk di balkon kamarnya dilantai 2. Tanpa gadis itu sadari, kini 3 orang pemuda tengah berjalan mengendap-endap memasuki kamarnya.

"Waaooo…" Teriak ketiga pemuda itu bersamaan, yang sontak membuat Sakura berteriak kaget karena ketakutan.

"Kyaaaaaa~"

"Ahahahahahahaha… Wajah Saki-chan lucu sekali." Tawa sang pemuda berambut merah sembari memegangi perutnya.

"Kyahahahahaha…" Gelak tawa pun terdengar dari dua pemuda lainnya, pemuda berambut merah dengan tato 'ai' dikeningnya dan seorang pemuda berambut coklat.

"Saso-kun, Gaara-kun, Kankurou-nii. Kalian jahat sekali…" Teriak Sakura menggembungkan pipinya.

"Hahahaha… Jangan menunjukkan wajah seperti itu, Sakura-hime. Aku jadi tidak tahan ingin memakanmu." Ujar pemuda berambut merah dengan tato 'ai' dikeningnya –Gaara-, sembari menyeringai.

"Jangan! Saki-chan hanya milikku seorang!" Ujar pemuda berambut merah satunya bernama Sasori, sembari memeluk Sakura erat.

"Saso-kun, aku..tak bisa..bernafas.." Seru Sakura dalam pelukan Sasori.

"Hehehe… Maafkan aku, Saki-chan." Seru Sasori sembari menggaruk belakang kepalanya.

"Kankurou-nii, kapan kalian datang? Mana Temari-nee?" Tanya Sakura mendekati pemuda berambut coklat bernama Kankurou.

"Ah, Temari-nee sedang ada dibawah, membantu ibumu menyiapkan makan malam." Seru Kankurou.

"Sou desu ne, Kalau begitu ayo kita kebawah. Aku rindu masakan Temari-nee. Ah, apa Shikamaru-nii juga datang?" Tanya Sakura lagi pada Kankurou.

"Ya, setelah berusaha keras membujuknya, akhirnya dia ikut juga. Susah sekali membujuk kakak iparku itu." Ujar Kankurou kembali mengingat usahanya membujuk sang kakak ipar pemalas bernama Shikamari.

"Hahahaha… Shikamaru-nii tidak berubah yaa.. Ayo, aku sudah lapar." Ajak Sakura menarik tangan kedua pemuda yang sedari diam memperhatikan Sakura dan Kankurou berbicara.

"Yosh!" Teriak ketiga pemuda sembari berjalan mengikuti Sakura.

.

.

Pagi ini, mereka kembali melakukan aktivitas mereka. Sakura bersiap-siap memakai seragamnya, bergegas menuju sekolahnya.

"Saki-chan. Kau sudah siap?" Tanya Sasori sembari membuka pintu kamar Sakura.

"Hmm.. Sedikit lagi Saso-kun." Ucap Sakura sembari memakai wig merah muda ala pria miliknya.

"Eh? Kenapa kau memakai pakaian anak lelaki?" Tanya Sasori bingung.

"Ah, aku lupa bercerita padamu dan Gaara-kun. Sekarang, aku memiliki klub bernama F4, Saso-kun."

"Klub apa itu?" Tanya Sasori masih bingung.

"Itu sama seperti geng, dan kami terdiri dari 4 orang pemuda."

"Tapi kau bukan anak laki-laki Saki-chan."

"Nee Saso-kun, aku tau. Klub ini kami dirikan agar kami dapat menyembunyikan diri jika kami ingin keluar bebas."

"Aku tidak mengerti."

"Maksudku begini, aku sekarang adalah seorang pemain Kendo tingkat International, jika aku memakai identitas asliku, maksudku jika aku bermain sebagai seorang gadis, aku yakin aku tidak akan tenang jika aku ingin berjalan-jalan keluar bersama teman-temanku. Pasti ada saja wartawan yang akan mengejar-ngejarku. Begitu juga dengan ketiga sahabatku. Mereka juga menyembunyikan identitas sepertiku."

"Oh, tapi kenapa disekolah kau harus memakai identitasmu sebagai seorang yang terkenal." Ujar Sasori sedikit mengerti.

"Itu hanya sebagai kepuasan sendiri saja Saso-kun. Kami hanya ingin para gadis memuja kehebatan kami. Lagi pula, jika kami menjadi seorang pemuda, itu sedikit lebih menyenangkan. Melihat para gadis yang terpesona pada wajah tampan kami." Ujar Sakura menyeringai. "Nee, aku sudah siap. Kau yang akan mengantarku kesekolah kan?" Ucap Sakura sembari mengambil tasnya.

"Aaa… Aku mengerti. Ayo." Ujar Sasori tersenyum.

.

.

"Saki-kun~" Teriak para gadis saat melihat sang pangeran sekolah mereka baru saja keluar dari mobil sport merah milik keluarganya.

"Kau terkenal sekali, eh **Saki-kun.**" Ucap Sasori menyeringai.

"Sudah ku bilang kan, aku ini pangeran sekolah ini Saso-kun. Nee, aku masuk dulu. Terima kasih sudah mau mengantarku." Ucap Sakura tersenyum.

"mmm… Aku pergi dulu. Nikmati kesenanganmu." Teriak Sasori, kemudian menalankan kembali mobilnya meninggalkan KIHS.

.

.

"Saki-kun~" teriak seorang pemuda berperawakan China itu sembari berlari menghampiri Sakura.

"Taka… Kau selalu saja berlari. Bagaimana jika kau terjatuh?"

"Tak apa, aku ini kuat."

"Ya,ya." Ucap Sakura kemudian kembali berjalan bersama Tenten.

Dikejauhan, terlihat seorang gadis berambut merah tengah berlari kearah kedua pemuda yang terkenal disekolah itu. Tayuya, gadis berambut merah itu berlari kearah Sakura dan Tenten. Para siswa dan siswi yang melihat itu hanya kebingungan.

"_Bukankah dia sudah diusir dari sekolah ini oleh Saki-kun" Batin para murid bersamaan._

"Saki-kun…" Teriak Tayuya, yang sontak membuat Sakura membalikkan badannya menghadap seseorang yang memanggilnya.

"Kau… mau apa lagi kau kesini. Bukankah sudah aku katakana, kau tak punya urusan lagi disekolah ini!" Ujar Sakura dingin.

"Ma..maafkan aku Saki-kun. Aku..aku ingin minta maaf atas perbuatanku kemarin. Ku mohon perbolehkan aku sekolah disini." Ucap gadis itu sembari bersujud, memohon pada Sakura yang hanya melihtnya dengan tatapan dingin. Sontak itu membuat para murid keluar dari kelas mereka dan ingin melihat secara langsung apa yang akan dilakukan sang Pangeran sekolah mereka.

"Untuk apa kau bersujud. Tak ada gunanya. Aku tidak akan peduli sedikitpun." Ucap Sakura dingin sembari berbalik ingin meninggalkan gadis itu andaikan tak ada tangan yang menahan pundaknya.

"Kau terlalu kejam pada seorang gadis. Kau tahu!" Ucap seorang pemuda yang Sakura kenali. Pemuda berambut raven bermarga Uchiha itu menatapnya dingin.

"Heh! Kau ternyata. Apa kau tidak puas setelah kalah dariku, **bocah!**" Ucap Sakura menyeringai.

"Aku hanya tidak ingin kau berbuat kasar pada seorang gadis." Ujar Sasuke masih mempertahankan ketenangannya, walau emosinya sedikit tersulut akibat dipanggil bocah oleh pemuda didepannya.

"Cih… Jangan berpura-pura baik, Uchiha. Aku tidak akan menyerahkan saudaraku, walau orang tua kita sudah merencanakannya!" Ujar Sakura tersenyum meremehkan. Mendengar itu sontak membuat Sasuke melepaskan tangannya dari pundak sang pemuda.

"Ada apa? Kau kira aku tidak tahu bahwa kau menerima perjodohan itu. Perjodohanmu dengan saudara perempuanku, **Haruno Sakura**. Jangan sombong Uchiha, karena aku yang akan menilaimu, apakah kau baik atu tidak untuk menjadi tunangan saudaraku!" Ujar Sakura menyeringai puas, saat mendapati wajah Sasuke yang kian memucat akibat perkataan Sakura. "Dan kau, jika aku mendengar kau berbuat keributan lagi, aku tak akan segan-segan mengusirmu dari kota ini!" Ucap Sakura dingin memandang Tayuya. Dan didetik kemudian, Tenten dan Sakura pun kembali berjalan meninggalkan semua murid yang diam mematung mendengarkan perdebatan antara sang leader F4 dan seorang anak baru dari keluarga Uchiha, tak terkecuali Sasuke dan Tayuya sendiri.

**TBC**

Maaf kalo jelek yaa^^ karena permintaan reader yang ingin saya Update kilat, yah jadi beginilah hasilnya. Hohohohoho :3

Untuk yang sudah meReview, saya benar2 tersanjung . Review kalian memberikan saya semangat yang lebih untuk membuat fict ini. . Hontou ni Arigatou, Minna. :)

Maaf nggak bisa balas satu2 reviewnya *pundung*. Tapi tetap, saya akan selalu senang melihat Review anda semua. Arigatou^^


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

**Jika F4 seorang gadis?**by Kenji Aibara

_Warning: AU, OOC (sepertinya sangat), typo(s), etc._

_Pairing: SasuXSaku_

_._

_._

Jika F4 seorang gadis?!

"Jadi, pemuda tampan tadi calon tunanganmu?" Tanya Tenten penasaran.

Kini keempat pemuda tampan itu tengah berada diruang klub musik, pemuda tampan yang sebenarnya adalah para gadis-gadis cantik. Mereka dengan sengaja tidak mengikuti pelajaran karena sedang tidak dalam mood yang baik, terutama Sakura yang tadi pagi sudah harus bertemu kembali dengan si gadis berambut merah bernama Tayuya.

"Ya, begitulah." Ucap Sakura malas.

"Siapa namanya?" Tanya Tenten antusias.

"Sasuke, Uchiha Sasuke. Putra bungsu dari Fugaku dan Mikoto Uchiha. Pemuda yang beberapa bulan lagi akan menjadi penerus diperusahaan Uchiha Corp, karena kakaknya menolak untuk melanjutkan pekerjaan ayahnya sebagai pemegang kekuasaan tertinggi di perusahaan itu. Pernah menjadi juara Nasional dalam bidang Kendo tahun 20xx." Ucap Sakura malas.

"Waaaaoow… Kau bahkan tau banyak tentangnya, eh?" Goda Ino.

"Aku tau itu dari kaa-san Ino. Kau tahu sendiri kan, bagaimana kaa-san saat ia mengatakan soal perjodohan itu. Membuatku pusing." Ujar Sakura malas.

"Ya, ya. Aku tau bagaimana sifat baa-san saat menceritakan tentang suami masa depanmu itu." Ucap Ino membayangkan.

"Lalu, apakah Saku-chan menerima perjodohan itu?" Tanya Hinata mulai bersuara.

"Ntahlah. Aku tidak terlalu memikirkannya Hinata-chan. Lagi pula, aku juga tidak memiliki dendam pada Uchiha itu. Hanya sedikit tidak menyukainya saja."

"Nee Saku-chan, lalu kenapa tadi kau bilang pada Uchiha itu bahwa kau –dalam penampilan Saki- yang akan menilai baik atau buruknya dia? Apa dia tidak tahu bahwa kau dan Saki orang yang sama?" Tanya Tenten bingung.

"Hmm… Dia memang tidak tahu. Aku saja sampai tertawa saat dia mengatakan padaku bahwa aku dan saudaraku memiliki sifat sombong."

"Jadi dia tidak sadar bahwa kalian orang yang sama?" Tanya Hinata yang juga mulai penasaran.

"Tidak. Karena itu, aku ingin mengerjainya habis-habisan. Apakah dia benar-benar ingin menjadi tunanganku? Lagipula, saat itu aku sudah mengatakan padanya bahwa aku akan memberikan seluruh keputusan pada Saki. Begitu." Ucap Sakura tersenyum bangga.

"Jika kau butuh bantuan, dengan senang hati kami akan melakukannya Saku-chan." Ucap Ino menyeringai.

"Sepertinya aku memang akan butuh bantuan kalian." Ujar Sakura tersenyum.

"Saku-chan, bagaimana kalau kita dekati mereka terlebih dulu?" Ucap Hinata bersuara.

"Maksudmu Hinata-chan?" Tanya Tenten bingung, begitu juga dengan Sakura dan Ino.

"Yang ku dengar dari Neji-nii, katanya Naruto-kun ingin mencoba menjadi teman kita. Tapi, karena kita semua terlalu sibuk dan selalu dikerubungi para gadis, jadi mereka tidak punya waktu untuk mendekati kita." Ucap Hinata panjang lebar.

"Apa Sasuke termasuk salah satu diantara mereka?" Tanya Tenten bersemangat.

"Begitulah." Ucap Hinata tersenyum.

"Boleh juga." Ucap Ino membenarkan. "Dan aku juga punya ide Saku."

"Apa itu?" Tanya Sakura penasaran.

"Kulihat, Sasuke sedikit sensitive saat kau berdekatan dengan pemuda lain. Aku melihat raut wajah tak senangnya saat kemarin kau memeluk lenganku." Ujar Ino kembali mengingat kejadian siang kemarin. "Dan bagaimana kalau kau sedikit lebih dekat dengan pria lain. Mungkin kita bisa lihat apakah dia biasa saja atau sebaliknya."

"Ide bagus." Ujar Sakura tersenyum.

Dan mereka pun kemudian kembali menyusun rencana untuk mengerjai sang Uchiha bungu itu.

.

.

"Neji-nii…" Teriak Hinata saat ia bersama ketiga sahabatnya melihat Neji bersama teman-temannya memasuki kantin.

"Hiro-sama?" Ucap Neji saat melihat Hinata berlari menghampirinya.

"Boleh kami bergabung, Neji-nii?" Tanya Hinata tersenyum.

"Tentu saja boleh, Hiro-kun." Ucap Naruto bersemangat sembari menampilkan cengiran khasnya.

"A..a..arigatou." Ucap Hinata tersenyum dengan semburat merah tipis dikedua pipinya.

.

.

"Kenapa kita harus berpisah tempat duduk dengan Teme dan Saki-kun?" Tanya Naruto bingung saat kini mereka telah duduk di meja yang berbeda dari Sakura dan Sasuke.

"Itu karena Saki ingin membicarakan masalah pertunangan saudarinya." Ujar Ino santai.

"Kenapa harus dengan Teme? Yang ku dengar dari Teme, mereka itu kemarin habis berkelahi di dojo, kenapa sekarang bisa akrab?" Tanya Naruto semakin bingung.

"Itu karena Saudarinya akan menjadi tunangan Sasuke, Naruto-kun." Ujar Hinata tersenyum.

"Oh." Jeda sesaat sebelum teriakan Naruto kembali memekakan telinga mereka. "APA?"

"Kau berisik sekali Naruto." Ujar Sai yang berada disampingnya.

"Ta..tapi.. Tunggu. Bukankah Saki itu anak tunggal keluarga Haruno?" Tanya Naruto yang menyadari sesuatu.

"Ha…Hah? Tau dari mana kau?" Tanya Ino mulai gugup.

"Etto, aku pernah melihat Ayah Saki di wawancarai, dan ia bilang kalau Saki itu anak tunggal." Ujar Naruto kembali mengingat.

"Nee Naruto-kun, sebenarnya Saki itu punya saudari kembar, hanya saja ia tak pernah keluar rumah sedikit pun. Karena itu, orang-orang tak mengetahuinya." Ucap Hinata cepat.

"Oh, begitu." Ujar Naruto lagi. "Ne Hiro-kun, apa kau mau menjadi sahabatku?" Ujar Naruto ceria.

"E..eh?"

"Kenapa Hiro-kun?"

"Kenapa kau mau menjadi sahabatku?"

"Etto, menurutku kau baik, dank au yang lebih mudah menerima orang dalam hidupmu dari pada ketiga anggota F4 lainnya." Ujar Naruto tersenyum.

"Jangan lupakan aku disini, Baka!" Teriak Ino marah, yang hanya ditanggapi oleh senyum bersalah dari Naruto.

"Ba..ba..ba..baiklah." Ujar Hinata gugup, semburat merah kini tampak lebih jelas dari sebelumnya.

"Kau kenapa, Hiro-kun? Kau sakit? Wajahmu merah sekali." Ujar Naruto khawatir.

"Ti..ti..tidak. Aku hanya tidak enak badan."

"Kalau begitu, ayo ke ruang kesehatan."

"Ti..tidak usah, aku baik-baik saja."

"Baiklah, Hiro-kun." Ujar Naruto.

.

.

"Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan?" Tanya Sasuke memulai pembicaraan.

"Kenapa kau menerima perjodohan itu?" Tanya Sakura seraya menatap sebuah pohon, yang tumbuh tak jauh dari kantin sekolah itu.

"Hn?"

"Aku tak butuh 'hn'mu. Aku butuh jawabanmu." Ujar Sakura lagi.

"Ntahlah. Terucap begitu saja." Ujar Sasuke datar.

"Jadi kau tak benar-benar menyukai Sakura?" Tanya Sakura menatap intens Sasuke.

"Bukan. Maksudku, saat melihatnya tiba-tiba saja jantungku berdetak tak normal, wajahku memanas, dan tanpa sadar aku mengucapkan seperti itu." Ujar Sasuke mengalihkan pandangannya, menyembunyikan rona merah yang kini mulai menghiasi wajahnya lagi.

"Oh."

"Kenapa kau tiba-tiba menanyakan itu?" Tanya Sasuke menatap Sakura yang kembali mengalihkan pandangannya kea rah pohon diluar sana.

"Tak apa, aku hanya tak ingin ia terluka lagi." Ujar Sakura dengan wajah sendunya.

"Maksudmu?" Tanya Sasuke penasaran.

"Ah.. Lupakan!" Ucap Sakura berdiri, bergegas meninggalkan Sasuke. Sebelum ia benar-benar pergi, ia sempat mengucapkan sesuatu pada Sasuke. "Tapi jangan lupakan aku, aku masih akan tetap menilaimu." Ucapnya dengan seringai tipis menghiasi bibirnya.

.

.

"Bagaimana? Kau berhasil?" Tanya Ino antusias. Saat ini mereka berempat tengah berada di café langganan mereka. Keempat gadis yang masih berpenampilan seperti anak laki-laki.

Seorang gadis yang masih menutupi mahkota indahnya dengan wig yang senada dengan rambut aslinya –merah muda-, tengah berbincang bersama teman-temannya yang juga berpenampilan sama dengannya, menutupi keanggunan mereka dan menggantinya dengan ketampanan yang tak dapat ditolak para gadis. Mereka, anggota F4 yang terkenal akan kemampuan mereka masing-masing, baru saja meninggalkan sekolah mereka yang sebenarnya belum dalam proses belajar.

"Sepertinya dia cukup tertarik untuk mengetahui banyak tentangku," ujar Sakura bangga.

"Nee, kau memang pintar beracting Saki-chan. Kenapa tidak menjadi seorang aktris, eh?" Seru Tenten ceria.

"Aku tidak tertarik Tenten." Ujar Sakura tersenyum.

"Apa dengan begini lebih baik?" Tanya Hinata polos.

"Yap, dan dengan begitu, kau juga akan bisa berdekatan dengan si Kuning jabrik itu." Ucap Ino sembari mengerling nakal pada Hinata.

"A..a..aku.."

"Hahaha… Kau menyukainya bukan?" Seru Ino lagi.

"Benarkah? Kau menyukai Naruto, Hinata?" Tanya Tenten penasaran.

"E.. etto.."

"Jangan menggodanya lagi. Lebih baik membantu. Ya kan Hinata?" Ucap Sakura tersenyum jahil.

"Sa..saku-chan.."

"Hahahaha… Gomen." Ujar Sakura tersenyum melihat tingkah gugup Hinata.

"Nee Saki-chan, kudengar sepupumu ada disini, benarkah?" Tanya Tenten mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Ya, mereka sedang dirumahku sekarang, kenapa?" Tanya Sakura bingung. Setahunya Tenten menyukai Neji, bukan Sasori ataupun Gaara.

"Bagaimana kalau kita meminta mereka ikut membantu, sepertinya lebih menarik." Ujar Tenten member ide.

"Maksudmu, untuk mengerjai Uchiha?" Tanya Ino bingung.

"Yap. Mereka kan menyukai Saku-hime," Ujar Tenten sembari mengedipkan sebelah matanya. "Tak apa jika kita meminta mereka untuk ikut menilai kan? Ku yakin jika nantinya mereka akan setuju." Ujar Tenten lagi.

"Ntahlah. Tapi, akan kucoba." Ujar Sakura tesenyum.

.

.

"Apa? Saki-chan akan dijodohkan dengan pemuda bernama Uchiha Sasuke?" Teriak Sasori histeris.

Kini ketiga remaja berbeda gender itu tengah berada di sebuah kamar, yang tak lain adalah kamar sang gadis. Gadis bermahkotakan soft pink itu tengah terbaring ditempat tidurnya dengan seorang pemuda berambut merah yang kini tengah terduduk karena terkejut akibat ucapan sang gadis. Sedangkan pemuda berambut merah satunya yang memiliki tato 'ai' dikeningnya, hanya duduk santai sembari menikmati coklat panas miliknya tanpa mau ikut berteriak, walau dimenit sebelumnya ia sempat terkejut atas ucapan sang gadis.

"Ya, dan pemuda itu menyetujuinya." Ujar Sakura manatap langit2 kamarnya.

"Tidak bisa! Saki-chan hanya milikku, aku tidak akan menyerahkannya begitu saja pada pemuda Uchiha itu!" Ucap Sasori kesal.

"Karena itu, kumohon Saso-kun mau membantuku." Ucap Sakura sembari duduk ditampat tidurnya.

"Membantu apa?"

"Begini, pemuda itu tidak tahu kalau aku dan Saki orang yang sama, jadi sebagai Saki, aku membantunya untuk membuatnya lebih kuat, dan juga menilainya apakah dia baik atau tidak menjadi tunanganku nantinya, karena Kaa-san dan Tou-san sudah benar-benar mempercayakanku pada keluarga Uchiha itu."

"Jadi, kau ingin kami berbuat apa Saku-hime?" Tanya Gaara akhirnya.

"Umm, mau kah kalian membantuku ikut menilainya. Kupikir, jika kalian ikut membantuku, itu akan lebih baik, mengingat selama ini kalian yang selalu menjagaku." Ujar Sakura penuh harap.

"Sebenarnya aku tak ingin jika harus memberikanmu pada pemuda itu, tapi karena baa-san memutuskan begitu, baiklah." Ucap Gaara sembari menghela nafas pasrah. "Bagaimana denganmu Saso?"

"Aku.. Baiklah. Tapi, dia harus benar-benar kuat dariku atau Gaara. Kalau tidak, aku akan katakan pada Baa-san, untuk segera membatalkan perjodohan itu." Ujar Sasori kesal.

"Nee, arigatou Saso-kun." Ucap Sakura menerjang kepelukan Sasori, hingga mereka kembali terbaring ditempat tidur Sakura. Sedang Gaara, hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya melihat tingkah kedua sepupu yang disayanginya seperti anak-anak.

**TBC**

Haaaaaah~ Akhirnya, chapter ini selesai juga. Maaf masih terlalu pendek :'(

Abis teman2ku ngajak maen Game mulu, jadi otakku kebagi-bagi antara game ama fict ini . *nangis dipojokan*

Nah, gimana chap ini? Aku takut Chap ini malah membosankan untuk para readers . Gimana, gimana? Tolong berikan reviewnya yaa…  
maap nggak bisa balas satu2 reviewnya, tapi aku senang, kalian udah mau mampir di fict ku dan memberikan semangat, Arigatou^^

Dan untuk bocoran, sepertinya Fict ini akan banyak chap -_- karena aku juga bingung akhirnya nanti akan seperti apa. :D

Nah, jangan lupa Review~


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

**Jika F4 seorang gadis?**by Kenji Aibara

_Warning: AU, OOC (sepertinya sangat), typo(s), etc._

_Pairing: SasuXSaku_

_._

_._

Jika F4 seorang gadis?!

"Siapa itu yang bersama Saki-kun? Kyaaaaaa~ Mereka tampan sekali~" Teriak para gadis saat 3 orang pemuda tampan baru saja berjalan memasuki koridor KIHS pagi ini.

"Iyaaa~ Mereka tampan sekali.. Apa mereka kembar?" Tanya gadis lainnya.

"Saki-chan, kenapa mereka begitu? Berisik sekali." Bisik salah seorang pemuda berambut merah bernama Sasori.

"Mereka memang selalu begitu Saso-kun. Aku juga pusing mendengarnya tiap hari." Ujar pemuda berambut merah muda disampingnya, sembari tetap berjalan santai.

"Saki-kuun~" Teriak seorang pemuda berambut coklat sembari berlari mendekati ketiga pemuda tampan tersebut, Sasori, Sakura, dan Gaara.

"Taka-kun?" Ujar Sakura datar.

"Siapa kau? Apa kau pemuda bernama Uchiha Sasuke?" Tanya Sasori tajam.

"E..eh? Bu..bukan Sasori-kun." Ujar Tenten gugup.

"Saso-kun, dia itu Tenten." Bisik Sakura.

"Apa? Go..gomen Te.."

"Taka, _my name is Taka, _Sasori-kun," Ucap Tenten sembari tersenyum.

"Ah, baiklah Taka." Ucap Sasori tersenyum.

"Nee, kenapa kalian disini?" Tanya Tenten bingung mendapati kedua sepupu sahabatnya tengah berada disekolah mereka.

"Kami akan bersekolah disini." Ujar Gaara yang sedari tadi diam.

"Haa? Lalu Suna?" Tanya Tenten terkejut.

"Kami sudah mengundurkan diri."

"Kenapa?" Tanya Tenten semakin bingung.

"Rival!" Ujar Sasori kesal.

"Maksudmu?"

"Kami ingin mengetahui siapa orang yang akan menjadi tunangan Sakura-hime." Ujar Gaara santai.

"Dan aku akan membuatnya membatalkan perjodohan itu." Ujar Sasori sembari mengepalkan tangannya.

"Sudahlah Saso. Saat jam istirahat, aku akan mengenalkannya pada kalian." Ujar Sakura sembari berjalan mendahului Sasori, Gaara, dan Tenten yang dengan segera menyusul 'pemuda' cantik itu.

.

.

"Saki-chan, mana pemuda bernama Sasuke Uchiha itu? Kau berjanji akan mengenalkannya pada kami saat jam istirahat kan? Sekarang sudah jam istirahat." Ujar Sasori seraya merenggut kesal didepan meja Sakura.

"Saso-kun, sudah kubilang jangan panggil aku dengan suffix-chan disekolah." Ujar Sakura sedikit kesal.

"Ya, ya Saki-kun. Ayo tunjukkan dimana pemuda itu." Ujar Sasori tak sabaran.

"Sabarlah sebentar Saso, aku yakin Sakura-hime akan segera menunjukkannya pada kita." Ujar Gaara berbisik.

"Ayo kita ke kantin. Aku yakin mereka disana." Ujar Sakura menarik kedua lengan sepupunya.

Mereka bertiga pun berjalan menyusuri koridor menuju kantin sekolah itu. Tak sedikit mereka mendengar teriakan memuja dari para gadis untuk mereka, saat mereka melewati para gadis. Sakura yang notabene adalah Pangeran sekolah itu, ia pun hanya berjalan santai mengabaikannya. Persis seperti yang dilakukan Sakura, Gaara juga tak ingin ambil pusing dengan teriakan itu, sedangkan Sasori, ia memang mengacuhkan teriakan para gadis itu, hanya saja aura kekesalan yang sedari tadi tak tertahankan kini semakin menguar, memberikan rasa takut pada para siswa dan siswi yang melihatnya.

Kini mereka bertiga telah memasuki kantin, Sakura menatap kesekeliling untuk mencari dimana keberadaan sang Uchiha. Tak lama kemudian, _green emerald _miliknya telah tertuju pada sebuah tempat, dimana Sang Uchiha bungsu, bersama sahabat-sahabatnya tengah duduk sembari berbincang-bincang, segera Sakura melangkahkan kakinya menuju tempat itu, bersamaan dengan duo pemuda berambut merah yang mengikutinya dibelakang.

"Saki-kun~" Teriak Hinata saat melihat sang sahabat berjalan kearah mereka.

"Hmm.. Dimana Ryo?" Tanya Sakura saat mendapati sahabat pirangnya tak ada disana.

"Ia baru saja pergi bersama Sai, yang kudengar mereka sedang dipanggil oleh Yamato-sensei." Ujar Tenten tersenyum.

"Oh." Ujar Sakura seadanya, tanpa berniat duduk.

"Ayo duduk Saki-kun." Ucap Naruto ceria.

"Arigatou, tapi aku masih punya urusan." Jelas Sakura sembari menatap Sasuke yang juga tengah menatapnya.

"Urusan apa?" Tanya Naruto lagi.

"Diantara kalian, siapa yang bernama Sasuke?" Tanya Sasori dengan wajah kesalnya.

Merasa bingung karena namanya disebut oleh pria yang tak ia kenal, akhirnya ia pun angkat bicara.

"Aku, kenapa?" Tanya Sasuke datar.

"Ikut aku!"

"Untuk apa?"

"Ikuti saja!"

"Maaf, aku tak mengenalmu, jadi aku tak akan ikut denganmu." Ujar Sasuke datar.

"Ini menyangkut masalahmu dan Sakura-hime." Ujar Gaara angkat bicara.

"_Hime? Siapa mereka?" Batin Sasuke._

"Ada apa dengan Sakura? Kalian ini siapa?" Tanya Sasuke mulai penasaran, walau wajahnya tetap tak menampilkan ekspresi apapun.

"Ikuti saja kami!" Ujar Gaara santai sembari berjalan terlebih dahulu menjauhi meja yang ditempati Hinata dan yang lainnya. Sakura dan Sasori pun ikut berjalan mengikuti Gaara, dan Sasuke yang segera mengikuti mereka.

Sudah merasa sedikit aman dan sepi, Gaara pun berhenti tepat di sebuah pohon rindang dibelakang sekolah mereka, diikuti Sakura, Sasori dan Sasuke.

"Kenapa kau menyetujui perjodohan dengan Sakura-hime?" Tanya Gaara dingin, tanpa mau membalikan badannya menatap Sasuke.

"Hime? Kau, punya hubungan apa kau dengan Sakura?" Tanya Sasuke menatap punggung Gaara.

"Saku-chan itu milik kami. Tak ada yang boleh memilikinya!" Teriak Sasori marah. Sedang Sakura, hanya duduk dibawah pohon tanpa mau menghentikan perkelahian adu mulut itu.

"Sakura, milik kalian? Heh, tapi sebentar lagi dia akan menjadi milikku." Ujar Sasuke sembari menyeringai angkuh.

**DEG**

Dengan segera, Sakura menatap intens Sasuke. _"Kenapa jantungku tiba-tiba berdetak tak karuan begini," batin Sakura._

"Kau… Jangan kau kira karena Baa-san menjodohkanmu dengan Saku-chan, Saku-chan akan dengan senang hati juga menerimanya!" Teriak Sasori marah, bersiap melayangkan serangan pertamanya sebelum sebuah tangan menggenggam erat tangannya.

"Sa..Saki?" Ucap Sasori terkejut memandang Sakura, begitu juga dengan Gaara dan Sasuke.

"_Kenapa dia menghentikannya?" Batin Sasuke heran._

"_Saku-hime?"_

"Jangan berkelahi disekolahku, Saso-kun." Ucap Sakura dengan wajah sendunya.

"Sa..saki, kau kenapa?" Tanya Sasori bingung, ada sedikit rasa khawatir dihatinya.

"Aku tak apa." Ujar Sakura tersenyum manis.

"Jangan menyembunyikannya, Saki." Ujar Gaara sembari menarik Sakura kedalam pelukannya.

"_A..apa-apaan mereka? Kenapa malah memeluk anak itu?" Batin Sasuke terkejut._

"Ga..Gaara, aku tak apa." Ucap Sakura dalam pelukan Gaara.

"Katakan Saki." Ucap Gaara lagi.

"Aku, aku takut Saso berkelahi." Ucap Sakura sembari menenggelamkan wajahnya didada bidang Gaara. Ya, Gaara ingat saat dulu Sakura menangis karena dikerjai, di saat itu Sasori dan dirinya datang. Disaat itu juga, Sasori lepas kendali dan menghajar seluruh anak-anak yang mengerjai Sakura, menghajar mereka tanpa ampun. Melihat itu, Sakura terkejut dan takut untuk melihat Sasori, dirinya yang berkelahi benar-benar membuatnya takut.

"Sa..Saku.. ma..maafkan aku.." Ujar Sasori mendekati Sakura yang masih ada dipelukan Gaara.

"_Sa..saku? Maksudnya apa?" Batin Sasuke terkejut._

"A..apa maksudmu 'Saku'?" Tanya Sasuke terkejut.

"E…eh?" Sakura yang masih dipelukan Gaara pun terkejut, bersamaan dengan Gaara dan Sasori yang juga menyadarinya.

"Apa maksudnya 'Saku'?" Tanya Sasuke meminta penjelasan.

"Maaf Saki-chan." Ujar Sasori menunduk.

"Dia, Sakura-hime." Ujar Gaara datar, sembari melepaskan Wig yang terpasang di kepala Sakura.

"A..apa?" Ujar Sasuke terkejut. Kini ia tak dapat percaya dengan apa yang ia lihat. Saki adalah Sakura?

"Gaa..Gaara?" Teriak Sakura terkejut.

"Maafkan aku, Hime. Kita sudah tak bisa menyembunyikannya. Tapi aku berjanji, kami berdua akan melindungimu dari Uchiha ini. Dan kami akan menilainya sesuai keinginanmu." Ujar Gaara dengan menatap bersalah pada Sakura.

"…"

"Hime?" Panggil Gaar lagi, karena tak mendapat jawaban dari Sakura.

"Tak apa, Gaara-kun. Aku mengerti." Ujar Sakura tersenyum lembut. "Dan jangan merasa bersalah seperti itu Saso-kun, aku tak apa." Ucap Sakura lagi, menyentuh lembut pundak Sasori.

"Dan kau, Sasuke. Jangan beritahu hal ini pada siapapun, atau riwayatmu akan tamat!" Ucap Sakura dingin sembari memasang kembali wignya.

"Jadi selama ini, kau…"

"Ya, aku dan Saki orang yang sama. Kenapa? Kau tak percaya?"

"Tidak. Tapi aku akan percaya, Saki." Ucap Sasuke tersenyum.

"Jangan lupakan kami disini, Uchiha. Tak akan kami biarkan kau mendekati Saki-chan. Jika kau menyentuhnya, kau akan tau akibatnya!" Ucap Sasori tajam.

"Dan ingat, kami disini akan menilaimu, apa kau pantas atau tidak dengan Sakura-hime!" Ujar Gaara sembari merangkul Sakura.

"Akan kubuktikan bahwa aku pantas." Ujar Sasuke menyeringai.

**TBC**

Bagaimana dengan chapter ini? Apakah menurut kalian ada yang kurang? *selain kurang panjang* #sadar #digantung

Aku takut chap ini jelek . Bagaimana, bagaimana?

Buat semua yang udah review, arigatou~ Aku akan berusaha update kilat :3

Ini aku biasanya juga updatenya malem2, ditiap hari^^ Tapi mungkin untuk minggu depan aku nggak akan update karena bakal pulkam.. Gomen nee~ tapi setelah itu aku akan langsung update kok..

Makasih udah berikanku semangat~ I'll keep writing^^

Nee, jangan lupa review~ :3


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

**Jika F4 seorang gadis?**by Kenji Aibara

_Warning: AU, OOC (sepertinya sangat), typo(s), etc._

_Pairing: SasuXSaku_

_._

_._

Jika F4 seorang gadis?!

"APA? Sasuke tahu bahwa kau dan Saki orang yang sama?" Tanya Ino tak percaya.

"Ya. Itu karena Gaara dan Sasori kelepasan," ucap Sakura lemah.

"_Kuso! _Lalu apa dia juga tahu bahwa kami ini sebenarnya gadis?" Tanya Ino geram.

"Sepertinya tidak. Tetaplah berpura-pura seolah kalian tidak tahu bahwa rahasiaku terbongkar, ok?" Ujar Sakura pada Ino, Hinata, dan Tenten.

"Ya. Kami akan berpura-pura Saki-chan." Ujar Hinata mantap, diiringi oleh anggukan Ino dan Tenten.

.

.

Sore itu dikediaman Haruno, terlihat seorang gadis tengah duduk santai menikmati es krimnya dengan seorang pemuda berambut raven yang tengah menatap sang gadis, tanpa memperdulikan es krim miliknya yang mencair.

"Mau sampai kapan kau mau memperhatikanku tuan?" Tanya gadis berambut merah muda itu.

"Sampai aku puas, mungkin." Ujar sang pemuda berambut raven.

"Apa kau begitu terpesona sampai tak ingin melepaskan pandangan dariku, eh Sasuke?" Ujar Sakura sarkastik.

"Kalau ku jawab **ya**, bagaimana?" Ujar Sasuke tak mau kalah.

"Ntahlah. Aku tak peduli." Ujar Sakura kembali memakan es krimnya.

"Ah ya, kemana orang tuamu pergi?" Tanya Sasuke sambil memakan es krim rasa tomat(?) miliknya.

"Mereka ke Suna. Mengurus perusahaan, sekaligus membantu Saso-kun dan Gaara-kun untuk kepindahan mereka kerumah ini. Bukankah tadi siang mereka yang menghubungimu dan menyuruhmu menemaniku, kenapa kau tak tahu kemana mereka pergi?" Ujar Sakura heran.

"Hn. Aku tak terlalu mendengarkan karena aku masih mengantuk saat itu. Kapan mereka akan pulang?"

"Dua hari lagi. Lagi pula, besok dan lusa sekolah akan libur." Ujar Sakura sembari menaruh mangkuk es krimnya yang kosong.

"Jadi kau akan dirumah sendirian?" Tanya Sasuke sedikit khawatir, walau Sakura tak mengetahuinya.

"Ya, mau bagaimana lagi? Mungkin aku akan mengajak Ryo, Hiro, ataupun Taka untuk menginap." Ujar Sakura menatap balik Sasuke.

"JANGAN!" Teriak Sasuke spontan.

"Kenapa?" Tanya Sakura bingung.

"Aku tidak akan mengizinkan siapapun tinggal dengan tunanganku, kecuali temanmu itu gadis." Ujar Sasuke protective.

"Sejak kapan aku jadi tunanganmu? Kau masih harus mendapat restu dari kedua sepupuku, kau ingat?" Ujar Sakura.

"Aku ingat Sakura. Aku memang bukan tunanganmu, tapi **akan** menjadi tunanganmu." Ujar Sasuke menyeringai.

"Ya, ya. Terserah kau saja, tuan." Ujar Sakura sembari berjalan meninggalkan Sasuke di ruang keluarga sendirian, sedangkan ia berjalan menuju dapur untuk mengambil sebotol air dari dalam lemari pendingin dirumahnya.

"Aku akan menginap." Ujar Sasuke mantap saat Sakura kembali keruang keluarga sembari membawa segelas air untuk Sasuke.

"Apa? Untuk apa kau menginap?" Tanya Sakura terkejut.

"Untuk menemanimu. Lalu untuk apa lagi?" Tanya Sasuke innocent.

"Aku bisa meminta Ryo untuk menemaniku, Uchiha."

"Kau tak sadar? Dia seorang pemuda, dan kau seorang gadis. Apa yang akan terjadi jika kalian tinggal serumah?" Ujar Sasuke tajam.

"Tapi kau juga seorang pemuda, tuan. Apa kau tak sadar?"

"Y..ya, paling tidak aku tak akan berbuat macam-macam padamu." Ujar Sasuke malu.

"Terserah kau saja."

"Kalau begitu, kau tunggu. Aku akan pulang untuk mengambil beberapa pakaian. Jangan kemana-mana sampai aku kembali, ok?" Ujar Sasuke sembari mengambil kunci mobil miliknya.

"Ya Tuan. Baiklah." Ujar Sakura malas.

'CUP'

"Aku pergi dulu, Saku-chan." Ujar Sasuke sembari tersenyum saat melihat raut wajah Sakura yang berubah kesal karena ciuman Sasuke dipipinya.

"_Kuso!_ Apa yang kau lakukan, Baka!" Teriak Sakura saat Sasuke sudah berlari menuju mobilnya.

"_Shit! Kenapa jantungku berdebar begini?" Batin Sakura._

.

.

"Sakura, kenapa tidak ada makanan disini? Aku lapar~" Rengek Sasuke saat ia tidak melihat apapun dikediaman Haruno saat ia kembali.

"Kalau lapar kenapa tidak kau beli saja makanan diluar." Ucap Sakura sembari membaca komik diatas sofa diruang keluarga milik kediaman Haruno.

"Hn. Kalau begitu ayo!" Ucap Sasuke seraya menarik Sakura.

"Tunggu! Apa yang kau lakukan? Kenapa kau menarikku?" Tanya Skura kesal.

"Tidak mungkin aku meninggalkan seorang gadis dirumah sendirian. Lagi pula, aku ingin ditemani." Ucap Sasuke panjang lebar.

"Aku tidak ingin menemanimu! Lagi pula aku ini lebih ahli berkelahi dari pada kau! Kau lupa, hah?" Tanya Sakura tajam.

"Ya, ya. Kau memang lebih hebat, tapi kau tetap saja seorang gadis. Bagaimana jika begini," Ucap Sasuke seraya mendorong tubuh Sakura keatas sofa, mengunci semua pergerakan gadis mungil dibawahnya –karena keadaan mereka yang sedang terbaring, Sasuke menghimpit Sakura, walau tak benar-benar menghimpitnya-. "Apa kau bisa lari?" Ujar Sasuke sarkastik.

"Ugh.. Lepaskan aku Uchiha!" Teriak Sakura sembari melepaskan diri dari Sasuke.

"Kau bilang kau lebih jago berkelahi dariku bukan, ayo tunjukkan. Apa kau bisa keluar dari kuncian pergerakan ini?" Ujar Sasuke sembari menyeringai.

"_Kuso! Aku tak bisa melepaskan diri kalau begini!" Batin Sakura._

"Baiklah, aku menyerah," ucap Sakura malas.

"Bagus. Sekarang ayo ikut aku!" Ujar Sasuke seraya menarik Sakura berdiri.

"Ya, ya."

.

.

Malam itu di Konoha mart terlihat seorang pemuda berambut raven tengah kesal pada gadis berambut merah muda didepannya, karena gadis itu lebih memilih untuk berjalan kaki dibanding menaiki mobil sport hitam milik si pemuda, dan juga gadis itu yang tiba-tiba saja menyeret sang pemuda untuk masuk ke mini market di dekat mereka saat itu, membuat sang pemuda harus menahan kembali rasa laparnya.

"Sakura." Panggil pemuda berambut raven itu.

"…"

"Sakura."

"…"

"Sakura." Panggil Sasuke –pemuda berambut raven- kesal.

"Apa?" Jawab Sakura sembari memasukkan bahan makanan yang ia rasa perlu untuk ia beli.

"Aku lapar Sakura."

"Sabarlah Sasuke. Setelah ini akan kubuatkan kau makanan yang enak." Ujar Sakura santai.

"Buatkan? Maksudmu kau akan memasak?" Tanya Sasuke antusias, melupakan perutnya kini yang tengah kelaparan.

"Iya."

"Benarkah? Kalau begitu, kita harus membeli banyak tomat." Ujar Sasuke senang.

"Tomat? Untuk apa?" Tanya Sakura bingung.

"Tomat itu makanan kesukaanku. Jadi kau harus membuat makanan dengan bahan tomat." Ujar Sasuke tersenyum tipis.

"Kau beli saja tomat itu. Aku beli bahan yang lainnya."

"Baiklah," ujar Sasuke sembari berjalan menjauhi Sakura.

"_Dia seperti anak kecil saja." Batin Sakura sembari tersenyum menatap Sasuke yang menjauh._

.

.

"Bagaimana? Enak?" Tanya Sakura saat mereka kini telah berada dikediaman Haruno.

"Mmmm… Enak." Ucap Sasuke saat memasukkan sup tomat buatan Sakura kedalam mulutnya.

Kini kedua anak manusia berbeda gender itu tengah duduk diruang makan keluarga Haruno. Memakan sup tomat yang sebelumnya sudah dimasak Sakura.

"Benarkah? Padahal sudah lama sekali aku tidak lagi memasak. Ternyata masakanku masih enak." Ucap Sakura tersenyum bangga.

"Hn. Kalau begini, kita terlihat seperti sepasang suami istri ya." Ucap Sasuke menyeringai.

"Apa? Jangan harap Tuan!" Teriak Sakura tajam dengan semburat merah tipis dikedua pipinya.

"Tapi kau benar-benar calon istri yang baik, Sakura." Ucap Sasuke menyeringai puas, saat melihat wajah Sakura yang semakin memerah.

"_Kuso!_ Jangan berkata begitu!" Teriak Sakura marah.

"Kenapa?" Tanya Sasuke masih mempertahankan seringainya.

"Aku malu, Baka!" Teriak Sakura mengalihkan pandangannya dari Sasuke.

"Hahahahaha… Kau manis, Sakura." Ucap Sasuke berbisik.

"Haa? Kau bilang apa?" Tanya Sakura mengalihkan pandangannya pada Sasuke.

"_Nandemonai._" Ujar Sasuke seraya memakan kembali makanannya.

"Aneh." Ucap Sakura yang juga mulai memakan kembali makanannya.

.

.

"Selama kau menginap, kau tidur disini. Kamarku ada di depan kamar ini. Jika ada apa-apa, kau bisa mencariku dikamar itu, tapi ingat ketuk terlebih dahulu. " Ujar Sakura sembari membantu Sasuke merapikan kamar yang akan ditempati Sasuke untuk dua hari kedepan.

"Hn. Kalau boleh tahu, ini kamar siapa?" Tanya Sasuke sembari melihat sekeliling kamar yang akan ia tempati itu.

"Ini kamar milik Sasori. Ingat, jangan sampai ada barang yang rusak ataupun pecah. Boneka-boneka itu adalah boneka kesayangannya." Ujar Sakura saat sudah selesai merapikan sepray tempat tidur itu.

"Hn."

"Bagus. Sekarrang aku keluar dulu. Aku ingin membersihkan diriku." Ujar Sakura sembari berjalan keluar.

"Tunggu." Ucap Sasuke sembari menahan pergelangan tangan Sakura.

"Apa?"

"Bisa tolong kau siapkan air panas untuk aku mandi? Aku masih ingin memasukkan pakaianku kelemari kosong itu dulu." Ujar Sasuke memelas.

"Haaaaah.. Baiklah." Ucap Sakura berjalan memasuki kamar mandi yang ada dikamar itu.

Beberapa menit setelah itu, Sakura pun keluar bersamaan dengan Sasuke yang sudah siap untuk mandi, dengan sehelai handuk yang melekan ditubuhnya.

"Kyaaaaaa… Apa yang kau lakukan, Baka?!" Teriak Sakura sembari menutup wajahnya yang memerah.

"Aku hanya ingin mandi." Ujar Sasuke innocent.

"Tapi kenapa kau hanya memakai handuk saja!" Teriak Sakura masih menutup wajahnya.

"Lalu apa lagi? Apa aku harus mandi dengan pakaian lengkap?" Tanya Sasuke mengerutkan keningnya.

"Baka! Bukan itu maksudku. Kenapa kau hanya memakai handuk dengan aku yang masih ada dikamarmu?!" Teriak Sakura geram.

"Oh. Aku lupa jika kau masih ada disini." Ucap Sasuke dengan wajah datarnya.

"Baka!" Teriak Sakura dengan wajah memerah.

"Kenapa wajahmu merah?" Tanya Sasuke mengerutkan keningnya. Dan didetik berikutnya ia sadar dan kembali menyeringai. "Apa kau memikirkan sesuatu yang mesum tentangku?"

"A..apa? Baka. Mana mungkin!" Teriak Sakura dengan wajah yang kian memerah.

"Benarkah? Lalu kenapa wajahmu memerah seperti itu, hm?" Tanya Sasuke masih menyeringai.

"Baka, baka, baka! Kau yang mesum dasar bodoh!" Teriak Sakura berlari meninggalkan Sasuke yang tertawa akibat ekspresi Sakura yang menurutnya menggemaskan.

.

.

"Sakura? Kau belum tidur?" Tanya Sasuke sembari berjalan medekati Sakura yang tengah menonton televisi diruang kelurga kediaman Haruno itu.

Kini jam menunjukkan pukul 9.30 malam. Sakura masih terlihat tidak mengantuk dan malah asyik menekan tombol remote televisi. Sasuke yang baru saja terbangun akibat suara televisi yang cukup keras berjalan medekat kearah gadis merah muda itu.

"Belum. Aku tak bisa tidur." Ucap Sakura sembari meminum susu coklat miliknya.

"Kenapa?"

"Entahlah. Mungkin insomnia. Kau kenapa belum tidur?" Tanya Sakura mengalihkan pandangannya pada Sasuke.

"Aku terbangun karena suara televisi itu terlalu keras." Ujar Sasuke malas.

"Ah. Maaf, aku lupa," ucap Sakura mengurangi volume suara televisi itu. "Sekarang kau bisa tidur." Lanjutnya.

"Terlalu cepat untuk aku kembali bisa tertidur." Ujar Sasuke menyandarkan kepalanya pada sandaran sofa dibelakangnya.

"Baiklah. Mau kubuatkan coklat?" Tanya Sakura tersenyum. Merasa bersalah karena telah membuat pemuda disampingnya terbangun.

"Jus tomat saja." Ujar Sasuke dengan suara paraunya -suara khas orang yang baru bangun tidur-.

"Baiklah. Tunggu disini." Ucap Sakura berjalan kearah dapur.

Beberapa menit kemudian ia pun kembali keruangan dimana Sasuke berada. Ia melihat pemuda itu kini tengah mengganti chanel televisi.

"Ada yang menarik?" Tanya Sakura sembari duduk disamping Sasuke. Meletakkan segelas jus tomat disamping susu coklat miliknya yang tinggal separuh.

"Tidak."

"Acara malam memang kurang menarik." Ujar Sakura malas.

"Hn." Ucap Sasuke sembari meminum jus tomat miliknya.

"Bagaimana dengan perusahaan ayahmu? Kudengar kau akan segera menjadi penerusnya." Ujar Sakura tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari Sasuke.

"Hn. Berjalan lancer. Lagipula tou-san sudah tidak memaksaku lagi menjadi penerusnya." Ucap Sasuke datar.

"Apa kakakmu menyetujui untuk menjadi penerusnya?"

"Tidak juga. Kurasa tou-san hanya ingin lebih lama menikmati kedudukannya." Ujar Sasuke sembari menonton televisi yang menjadi pilihan terakhir mereka.

"Begitu."

"Kenapa?" Tanya Sasuke menatap Sakura.

"Tak apa." Ucap Sakura tersenyum.

"Kau mengantuk?" Tanya Sasuke saat melihat mata Sakura yang memerah dan mulai berkaca-kaca.

"Hm, lumayan." Ucap Sakura tersenyum.

"Tidurlah."

"Tidak. Aku akan menemanimu saja. Lagipula, aku yang sudah membuatmu terbangun." Ujar Sakura menyandarkan kepalanya pada sandaran sofa.

"Baiklah." Ucap Sasuke tersenyum.

Lama mereka terdiam. Tak ada yang memulai pembicaraan. Sasuke hanya terus menatap layar televisi yang menayangkan film percintaan. Sedangkan Sakura, sudah tertidur beberapa menit yang lalu saat mereka mulai diam.

Mengantuk, itu yang dirasakan Sasuke. Ia melihat kearah jam dinding yang dipajang tak jauh diatas televisi. 10.47. _"Sudah hampir tengah malam, ternyata." Batin Sasuke._ Ia melirik Sakura yang berada disamping kirinya. Sakura tertidur.

Damai. Itu yang Sasuke lihat dari wajah tidur Sakura. Ia terlihat damai. Tak ingin membangunkan Sakura, ia pun mendekati gadis itu, berniat untuk menggendongnya dan membawanya kekamar sang gadis. Setelah sampai dikamar Sakura, Sasuke pun meletakkan tubuh mungil itu diatas tempat tidur Sakura, kemudian menyelimutinya.

Untuk yang kesekian kalinya, Sasuke terpaku menatap wajah gadis dihadapannya. Sasuke pun duduk ditepi tempat tidur Sakura, sekedar untuk menatap wajah gadis itu. Tanpa sadar, tangannya bergerak mengelus kepala sang gadis, membelai wajah manis Sakura dengan tangan kekar miliknya. Beberapa menit kemudian, tanpa sadar wajahnya mendekat, mendekat hingga jarak diantara mereka menipis. Dalam hitungan detik Sasuke menutup matanya, menikmati bibirnya yang bersentuhan lembut dengan bibir sang gadis. Ia menikmatinya. Lama ia dalam posisi seperti itu, hingga ia akhirnya sadar dan menjauhi wajahnya dari wajah Sakura.

Sasuke pun keluar dari ruangan itu dengan wajah yang memerah. Memasuki kamarnya dan menutup kembali pintu kamarnya. Dengan wajah memerah ia menyentuh bibir tipisnya, _"manis." Batin Sasuke._

.

.

**TBC**

Sorry masih pendek . otakku mentok disini. #karenaNgebayanginSasukeNyerangSakuraTanpaSadar.

Gimana chapter ini? :D Maap kalo telat publishnya -_- *digantung* Abis waktuku disita terus ama keluarga besarku yang ngajak kesana-kesini.. jadi lama deh publishnya -_- #alasan *plak*

Bagi yang udah ngereview dichap kemaren, maap kalo aku buat alurnya terkesan cepat . Soalnya menurutku sendiri itu juga terlalu cepat . Gomenasai . #nundukSedalamDalamnya.

Untuk Chapter ini, mohon reviewnya yaa~ Arigatou Gozaimasu^^


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

**Jika F4 seorang gadis?**by Kenji Aibara

_Warning: AU, OOC (sepertinya sangat), typo(s), etc._

_Pairing: SasuXSaku_

_._

_._

Jika F4 seorang gadis?!

"Sasuke…" Panggil seorang gadis di kediaman Haruno pagi itu.

"…"

"Sasuke… Jika sampai hitungan ketiga kau tak keluar, aku akan masuk!" Ucap gadis berambut merah muda itu.

"…"

"Sasukeeee… Baiklah jika itu maumu. Aku akan masuk!" Teriak Sakura sembari membuka pintu sebuah kamar yang tepat ada didepan kamarnya. Dan hal pertama yang ia lihat adalah 'gelap'. _"Kenapa gelap begini?"_ Batin Sakura sembari berjalan kearah satu-satunya jendela di kamar itu. Satu-satunya jalan agar sinar sang surya masuk kedalam ruangan itu.

Sakura pun bergegas membuka tirai penutup jendela itu. Belum sempat ia membuka seluruhnya, sebuah tangan menariknya hingga ia terjatuh.

"Jangan buka tirainya. Aku masih ingin tidur," gumam pemuda yang kini sedang memeluknya.

"Lepaskan aku baka!" Teriak Sakura dengan wajah memerah.

"…"

"Sasuke… Lepaskan aku!"

"…"

"SASUKEEE…" Teriak Sakura kesal.

"Jangan bergerak. Biarkan aku memelukmu lebih lama lagi," gumam Sasuke polos.

"_Apa-apaan dia! Jantungku.. kenapa jantungku berdegup kencang seperti ini?!"_

Lama mereka dalam posisi itu. Kini Sakura membiarkan Sasuke memeluknya, sedangkan Sasuke masih memejamkan matanya sembari tangannya memeluk erat Sakura, seperti tak ingin melepaskan gadis dipelukannya itu. Beberapa menit berlalu, tanpa mereka sadari 2 pasang mata telah menatap tajam ke arah Sasuke.

'BUG'

"Apa yang kau lakukan pada Saki-chan, baka!" Teriak Sasori saat tangannya telah berhasil memukuli Sasuke. Kini Sakura telah ada di pelukan Gaara, sesaat sebelum Sasori memukuli Sasuke, ia telah berhasil ditarik oleh Gaara.

"Kalian? Kenapa kalian bisa ada disini?" Tanya Sasuke terkejut.

"Seharusnya aku yang bertanya padamu! Kenapa kau tidur dikamarku dan memeluk Saki-chan, tanpa baju pula?! Kau pikir kau siapa?! Ingat ya Uchiha, kau belum resmi menjadi tunangan Saki-chan, dan sekarang Saki-chan masih milik kami, bukan milikmu! Jangan pernah menyentuhnya, kau mengerti!" Ucap Sasori marah sembari menatap tajam Sasuke.

"Tapi ia akan menjadi tunanganku, kau ingat!" Ucap Sasuke menyeringai.

"Tapi tanpa persetujuan kami, kau tidak bisa menjadi tunangannya Uchiha!" Ucap Sasori tersenyum bangga saat melihat reaksi Sasuke yang kesal.

"Sudahlah, aku tidak ingin berkelahi! Aku akan mandi." Ujar Sasuke sembari mengambil handuknya, melewati kedua pemuda berambut merah itu.

"Hey, seharusnya kau pulang! Kenapa kau malah mandi disini!" Teriak Sasori kesal.

"Aku masih akan menginap sehari lagi disini. Aku tidak ingin kalian berbuat yang tidak-tidak pada calon tunanganku." Ucap Sasuke datar.

"Seharusnya kami yang berkata begitu, bodoh!" Teriak Sasori semakin kesal saat Sasuke telah menghilang dibalik pintu kamar mandi dikamarnya.

"Hime? Kau tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Gaara sembari melepaskan pelukannya pada Sakura.

"Aku tidak apa-apa. Terima kasih Gaara-kun." Ucap Sakura tersenyum hangat. Sakura pun kemudian berjalan keluar kamar itu.

"Ah, kenapa kalian bisa ada dirumah?" Tanya Sakura sembari berjalan menuju dapur, yang diikuti oleh Sasori dan Gaara.

"Kami khawatir denganmu Saki-chan. Lagi pula urusan kami sudah selesai. Sekarang ayah dan ibumu yang akan mengurus selanjutnya." Ujar Sasori tersenyum.

"Kenapa Uchiha itu bisa ada dirumah, Hime?" Tanya Gaara saat mereka telah duduk di ruang makan.

"Itu karena aku tidak ingin terjadi apa-apa padanya." Ujar Sasuke yang tiba-tiba duduk di ruang makan tersebut.

"Kenapa kau ada disini, bocah! Bukankah kau sedang mandi? Atau jangan-jangan mandimu hanya asal-asalan!" Teriak Sasori kesal.

"Lelaki tidak butuh waktu lama untuk mandi, baka!" Ujar Sasuke innocent.

"Kau cari ribut, hah?" Ucap Sasori kesal.

"Bisakah kalian berdua diam? Kalian tidak lihat kita akan sarapan, hah? Jika kalian ingin berkelahi, kelahilah nanti setelah kita sarapan!" Ucap Sakura mulai kesal.

"Sepupumu yang mengajakku ribut." Ujar Sasuke datar.

"Apa kau bilang?" Ucap Sasori emosi

"URUSAI! Kalau kalian ingin berkelahi sekarang, pergilah keluar, jangan diruang makan!" Ucap Sakura kesal.

"Gomen ne Saki-chan." Ucap Sasori menunduk.

"Bagus, sekarang ayo makan. Gaara-kun, kau yang pimpin ya~" Ucap Sakura tersenyum manis.

"Baiklah. Ittadakimasu~" Ucap Gaara sembari mengepalkan kedua tangannya.

Setelah mengucapkan kalimat itu pun, semuanya diam, menikmati makanan yang dibuat Sakura.

.

.

"Haaaah~ itu tadi enak sekali Saki-chan, arigatou Sakura-hime~" Ucap Sasori sembari tersenyum manis.

"Iie. Douita Sasori-kun," jawab Sakura tersenyum manis.

'CUP'

"Saki-chan selalu manis~" Ujar Sasori mencium pipi Sakura saat mereka duduk disofa tepat didepan televisi.

"Jangan sembarangan menciumnya bocah merah!" Ucap Sasuke kesal sembari duduk diantara Sakura dan Sasori.

"Apa urusanmu, Uchiha? Dia itu milik kami." Ucap Sasori marah.

"_Jangan menganggapku seolah-olah aku ini barang, baka!" Batin Sakura kesal._

"Tapi aku akan menjadi tunangannya. Jadi dia juga akan menjadi milikku!" Ujar Sasuke kesal.

'Tri li li li li li li li' –anggap itu sebagai bunyi telpon-

"Moshi moshi" Ucap Sakura saat ia sudah menekan tombol terima pada ponselnya.

"**Saki-kun, kau dimana?"**

"Aku dirumah. Ada apa Hiro-kun?"

"**Kami ingin menginap dirumahmu, apa boleh? Lagipula kudengar dari ayahku, orangtua mu sedang ada di Suna."**

"Ah.. boleh saja. Apa kalian bertiga kesini?" Tanya Sakura antusias.

"**Tidak Saki-kun. Kami yang akan menginap dirumahmu ada aku, Ryo-kun, Taka-kun, Naruto-kun, Sai-kun, dan Neji-nii."**

"Haah? Semuanya akan menginap?"

"**Ya. Boleh kan?"**

"Ah. Boleh saja. Silahkan kemari." Ujar Sakura tersenyum canggung.

"**Baiklah. Arigatou Saki-kun."**

"Hai' Douitashimashite."

'Tut tut tut'

"Siapa itu Hime?" Tanya Gaara yang sedari diam mendengarkan.

"Itu tadi Hiro-kun. Ia dan yang lainnya akan menginap disini." Ujar Sakura tersenyum.

"Apa? Anggota F4 akan menginap disini?" Tanya Sasuke yang sedari juga diam mendengarkan.

"Ya, tidak mereka juga. Ada teman-temanmu. Naruto, Sai, dan Neji." Ujar Sakura tersenyum.

"APA? Kenapa bisa sebanyak itu?" Teriak Sasori terkejut.

"Tak apalah, sekali-kali rumah ini ramai. Ya kan Gaara-kun?" Ujar Sakura tersenyum manis.

"Apa pun untukmu, Hime." Jawab Gaara tersenyum tipis.

.

.

"I..ini..ini rumah Saki-kun? Teriak Naruto tak percaya.

"Ya begitulah. Ada apa Naruto-kun?" Tanya Hiro -Hinata- sembari tersenyum.

"I..ini..ini lebih terlihat seperti istana daripada rumah," ucap Naruto takjub.

"Hmm.. Baiklah, kalau begitu ayo kita masuk," ucap Taka –Tenten- semangat sembari membuka pagar besar kediaman Haruno itu.

"Wow.. Rumah ini besar sekali~" Ucap Naruto takjub.

"Hey, ayo masuk." Ujar Saki –Sakura- saat ia menemukan Hiro dan yang lainnya berdiri di depan pintu rumahnya.

"Ne, dimana bawahanmu Saki-kun?" Tanya Ryo –Ino- yang sedari tadi hanya diam.

"Ah, mereka ku suruh mengikuti tou-san. Kau tau kan aku benci keramaian." Ujar Sakura tersenyum sembari berjalan mendahului yang lainnya.

"Te..TEME! Sedang apa kau disini?" Teriak Naruto terkejut saat melihat Sasuke tengah menatap mereka.

"Menurutmu aku sedang apa?" Tanya Sasuke kembali.

"Duduk," ucap Naruto bingung.

"Itu kau tau," ujar Sasuke datar.

"Bukan itu maksudku. Maksudku, kenapa kau bisa ada disini?" Tanya Naruto bingung.

"Bermain bersama kakak iparku," ujar Sasuke tersenyum tipis menatap Sakura.

"Siapa kakak ipar mu, hah?!" Ucap Sakura tajam.

"Siapapun yang merasa~" Ujar Sasuke datar.

"Jangan harap Uchiha!" Ucap Sasori tajam.

"Cukup! Kalian ini kelahi saja! Kami kesini tidak untuk melihat kalian berkelahi bodoh!" Teriak Ryo marah.

"Hehehehe.. Gomenasai Ryo-kun," ucap Sakura sembari memeluk lengan Ino.

Sasuke yang melihat itu, merasa geram dan marah walau ia tak menampakkan raut kecemburuannya.

.

.

"Malam ini kita makan apa?" Tanya Sai bingung.

"Tenang. Disini ada banyak orang yang bisa memasak." Ujar Ryo tersenyum bangga sembari menunjuk Sakura dan Neji.

"Saki-kun bisa memasak?" Tanya Sai tak percaya.

"Ya, dan makanan buatannya itu enak sekali~" Ucap Tenten sembari menjilati bibirnya sendiri, membuat Neji sedikit merona.

"Aku ingin mencobanya!" Teriak Naruto girang.

"Tunggu! Sebelum kita mulai memasak, sebenarnya kita kekurangan bahan makanan." Ujar Sakura datar.

"APA?" Teriak Naruto histeris.

"Berisik Dobe!"

"Karena itu, aku akan memberikan kalian semua tugas." Ujar Sakura tersenyum tipis.

"Haa? Kami datang kesini kan untuk menginap dan bersenang-senang. Bukan untuk membantumu Saki!" Ujar Ino tak senang.

"Jadi kau tak ingin makan? Aku sih tak masalah." Ujar Sakura menyeringai.

"Ya, ya, ya. Baiklah. Cepat katakan apa tugas kami." Ujar Ino akhirnya.

"Baik. Ryo, Sai, Hiro, dan Naruto, kalian yang pergi mencari bahan makanan. Sasori, Gaara, dan Sasuke, kalian siapkan tempat untuk kita semua di halaman belakang. Sedangkan aku, Neji, dan Taka, disini akan memasak. Bagaimana?" Ujar Sakura panjang lebar.

"Tunggu! Biar aku saja yang membantumu di dapur." Ujar Sasuke datar.

"Memang kau bisa masak?"

"Tidak."

"Kalau begitu, kau tetap pada tugas awal."

"Tunggu! Tapi aku bisa membantumu memotong sayuran atau apapun," ujar Sasuke tak mau kalah. "Asal aku bisa menjagamu dari dua lelaki itu." Bisik Sasuke.

"Mereka temanku. Dan aku kenal mereka lebih dulu dari kau Uchiha!" Ujar Sakura marah.

"Ya, ya. Tapi biarkan aku membantumu." Ujar Sasuke lagi.

"Biarkan saja Saki. Kupikir lebih banyak orang yang memasak, akan lebih baik." Ujar Gaara tersenyum tipis.

"Haah.. Baiklah. Kalau begitu, Ryo dan Sai, kalian membantu Gaara dan Sasori. Hiro dan Naruto, pergilah beli makanan apapun. Ini uangnya." Ujar Sakura sembari memberikan beberapa lembar uang pada Hiro dan Naruto.

"Baiklah. Ayo Hiro-kun." Tarik Naruto bersemangat.

"Nah, sekarang ayo kita semua keluar. Aku akan memberi tahu dimana tempat yang akan kita pakai." Ujar Sakura sembari berjalan mendahului mereka.

.

.

"Na..Naruto-kun, apa yang harus kita beli?" Tanya Hiro –Hinata- gugup saat mereka telah berada di Supermarket.

"Ramen cup~" Teriak Naruto saat ia melihat jejeran Ramen cup didepannya.

"Eeeh? Ta..tapi kita harus membeli makanan untuk makan malam Naruto-kun." Ujar Hinata mengingatkan.

"Ah, gomen. Aku lupa Hiro. Tapi aku akan membeli ini beberapa untuk diriku." Ujar Naruto lagi.

"Ba..baiklah. Kalau begitu aku akan mencari beberapa makanan lainya disana." Ujar Hinata tersenyum.

"Baiklah. Nanti aku menyusul."

"mmm.." Ucap Hinata, kemudian berjalan meninggalkan Naruto yang sedang asyik memilih makanan favoritenya itu.

.

.

"Rumahmu luas sekali Saki-kun," ujar Sai takjub.

"Ah, itu bukan apa-apa. Bagaimana kalau kita buat disini saja?" Tanya Saki –Sakura- pada yang lainnya.

"Hmmm…. Baiklah, disini saja." Ujar Gaara datar.

Mereka pun kemudian membawa beberapa peralatan dapur menuju halaman belakang kediaman Haruno. Mereka meletakkan panggangan barbeque, meja, dan beberapa minuman dingin diatasnya.

Sambil menunggu Naruto dan Hiro kembali, mereka kemudian mengelilingi kediaman Haruno sembari bercerita. Hanya Sakura, Sasori, dan Sasuke lah yang hanya duduk sembari memainkan kaki mereka didalam kolam ikan yang tak jauh dari tempat mereka menaruh semua peralatan untuk acara makan malam mereka.

"Hei Uchiha, kenapa kau memilih Saki sebagai tunanganmu?" Tanya Sasori ditengah kegiatan mereka.

"Hn."

"Berbicara yang jelas. Aku tidak mengerti bahasa ambigumu itu!"

"Tenanglah Saso-kun. Jangan berkelahi." Ujar Sakura yang sedari tadi hanya diam mendengarkan.

"Haaaaah… Baiklah."

"Hn."

.

.

Malam ini dikediaman Haruno terlihat beberapa pemuda yang sedang mengadakan makan malam dihalaman belakang rumah besar itu. Mereka terlihat menikmatinya. Sasuke, pemuda yang sedari tadi hanya menyendiri itu terlihat sedang mengamati pemuda berambut merah muda yang sedang asyik tertawa bersama yang lainnya.

"Hei Sasuke, apa yang kau lakukan disana. Ayo kesini!" Ujar Naruto sembari tertawa.

"Hn. Aku pergi sebentar." Ucap Sasuke sembari menarik Saki –Sakura-.

"Hei, kenapa kau menarikku?!" Teriak Sakura marah.

"…"

"Uchiha!" Teriak Sasori kesal saat melihat Sasuke menarik Sakura paksa.

"Biarkan. Sepertinya ada yang harus mereka selesaikan." Ujar Gaara menahan Sasori. "Naruto, Sai, bisa tolong ikuti mereka? Aku takut terjadi apa-apa pada mereka." Ujar Gaara lagi.

"Baik." Ucap Naruto dan Sai bersamaan.

.

.

"Sasuke! Lepaskan aku baka!" Teriak Sakura marah.

"Hn." Ucap Sasuke sembari melepaskan genggaman tangannya pada Sakura.

"Kau kenapa, hah?" Teriak Sakura kesal sembari memegang pergelangan tangannya yang terasa perih.

"…" Kesal, itu yang dirasakan Sasuke saat ia melihat Sakura tertawa lepas dengan yang lainnya. Ia kesal karena Sakura begitu terlihat senang dengan yang lainnya dan bukan karena dirinya. Tanpa melepaskan pandangannya pada gadis didepannya yang tengah menyamar itu, ia pun menarik kembali tangan sang gadis agar mendekat padanya, menarik kepala Sakura agar mendekat, dan kemudian ia pun menutup matanya. Menulikan telinganya yang kembali mendengar teriakan Sakura saat ia menariknya. Membiarkan dirinya merasakan kembali rasa manis dibibir itu, dibibir tipis Sakura.

.

.

"Sasuke…" Teriak Sakura saat Sasuke kembali menarik lengannya agar mendekat padanya. Gadis itu terlihat bingung saat Sasuke menarik kepalanya agar mendekat pada Sasuke.

Dan di detik berikutnya, Sakura dapat melihat Sasuke menutup matanya, dan ia dapat merasakan bibir tipis Sasuke berada dibibir tipisnya.

"_Di..dia menciumku?! BAKA!" Batin Sakura berteriak._

"Ngg…" Erang Sakura saat ciuman itu masih berlangsung. Berusaha melepaskan bibir Sasuke dari bibirnya.

"Ngg…" Teriak Sakura lagi sembari berusaha melepaskan ciuman itu.

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN, BAKA!" Teriak Sakura saat ia berhasil melepaskan ciuman Sasuke dibibirnya.

"…" Tidak mendapatkan respon, Sakura pun berlari meninggalkan Sasuke yang masih diam mematung. Ia dapat melihat bahwa gadis yang mulai ia cintai itu kini tengah menangis, karena tubuhnya yang bergetar saat berlari.

Dan ditengah kejadian itu, tanpa Sasuke dan Sakura sadari, telah ada dua pemuda yang tengah menatap mereka terkejut dari balik pohon disekitar mereka.

"Tidak mungkin!" Ujar pemuda berambut blonde yang sedari tadi melihat kejadian itu.

"Sasuke-kun dan Saki-kun… mereka…mereka…" Ucap pemuda berambut klimis satunya.

"Mereka BERCIUMAN?!" Ujar keduanya tak percaya.

**TBC~**

**Author's note :**

Aaaaaaa… Maafkan aku karena sudah sangat lama tidak mempublikasikan lanjutan cerita ini . #Nunduk dalam-dalam.

Maaf sekali lagi untuk para pembaca~ Itu karena saya baru saja masuk kuliah tahun ini, dan yaah begiitulah~ :3 Ospek yang menakutkan membuat saya jadi kekurangan imajinasi~ jadi saya baru bisa mempublikasikannya sekarang.

Sekali lagi gomen~ .

Lagi pula, saya juga harus banyak berlatih untuk menulis Hiragana dan katakana~ *Alasan* Karena jurusan perkuliahan yang saya ambil itu pendidikan bahasa jepang~ ^_^ #Pamer

Makanya saya jadi kekurangan waktu untuk menulis lanjutan cerita ini~ Gomenasai~ . Saya harap, para readers bisa memakluminya~ ^_^

Nah, sekian alasan dan Curhat colongan dari saya, Maapkan jika cerita ini kurang menarik atau sebagainya~ Dan sekali lagi, tolong tinggalkan Review anda sekalian yaa, karena itu sangat membantu saya dalam menyelesaikan cerpen ini~ xD

Arigatou gozaimasu~ ^_^


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

**Jika F4 seorang gadis?**by Kenji Aibara

_Warning: AU, OOC (sepertinya sangat), typo(s), etc._

_Pairing: SasuXSaku_

_._

_._

Jika F4 seorang gadis?!

**Sasuke's P.O.V**

Sudah 10 hari sejak hari itu, dan dia masih tidak mau berbicara denganku. Apa yang harus ku lakukan. Sial!

"Sasukeee…" Teriakan itu terdengar dari pintu kelas, dan benar itu adalah Naruto.

"Hn." Ucapku malas.

"Hei, bagaimana? Apa kau masih belum berbicara dengan Saki-kun?" Ucapnya dengan semburat merah tipis dipipinya. Apa-apaan dia! Kenapa setiap ia menanyakan Sakura didepanku, wajahnya begitu?

"Belum." Ucapku tak peduli.

"Etto, bukankah hari ini dia akan mengikuti turnamen kendo di Tokyo." Ucap Naruto, dan itu benar-benar telah ku lupakan! Ah, terimakasih sahabat pirangku, kau memang yang terbaik. Kurasa Sakura akan berangkat pagi ini. Aku harus memeriksanya dulu kekelasnya.

"Hei, kau mau kemana Sasuke?!" Teriak Naruto lagi. Ah, bisakah ia diam!

"Kekelas Saki. Aku akan ikut!"

"Tunggu, aku ikut!" Ucapnya dan berjalan mengikutiku.

**End Sasuke's P.O.V**

.

.

"Hei Saki. Apa kau akan berangkat sekarang?" Tanya Ryo –Ino- menatap sahabat pinknya itu.

"Umm… sebentar lagi. Tou-san akan mengumumkan terlebih dahulu, agar sekolah kita libur untuk beberapa hari, dan kalian bisa menonton pertandinganku." Ucap Saki –Sakura- sembari duduk santai di kursi miliknya.

"Oh, sou ka. Kalau begitu, setelah pengumuman kita akan pulang dan segera berangkat ke Tokyo?" Tanya Taka –Tenten- antusias.

"Yup~ Begitu lah. Kita akan pergi bersama-sama. Tou-san sudah membelikan tiket pesawatnya untukku dan kalian." Ujar Sakura tersenyum.

"Etto, apakah Naruto-kun dan yang lainnya ikut?" Tanya Hiro –Hinata- dengan semburat tipis dikedua pipinya.

"Waaah~ Hiro-kun berharap sekali ya~" goda Tenten.

"Bu..bukan seperti itu. A..aku hanya.."

"Ahahahaha.. Tak apa Hiro-kun, aku sudah membeli tiket lebih untuk mereka." Ujar Sakura tersenyum manis.

'BRAK!'

"_Shit!_ Siapa itu yang menggebrak pintu hah!" Teriak Sakura marah. Dan saat ia melihat siapa pelakunya. Ia pun hanya menajamkan matanya dan kembali duduk dengan mood yang buruk.

"Sasuke! Bisa kah kau membuka pintu itu baik-baik? Kami tau kau anak orang kaya. Tapi tak seharusnya kau bersikap begitu!" Bentak Ino marah.

"Saki! Ikut aku!" Ujar Sasuke sembari menarik Sakura paksa tanpa memperdulikan ucapan Ino.

"Hei! Apa yang kau lakukan, _baka! _Lepaskan aku!" Teriak Sakura marah.

"Hoii Sasuke, dengarkan kalau orang sedang berbicara!" Teriak Ino kesal, karena ucapannya tidak dihiraukan Sasuke.

"Na..naruto-kun, ada apa dengan Sasuke?" Tanya Hinata yang saat itu berada tidak jauh dari Naruto.

"Ntahlah, aku tidak tahu, Hiro-kun. Tiba-tiba saja ia seperti itu." Ujar Naruto menatap Sasuke dan Sakura.

"Aku ingin berbicara dengan…"

"_Maaf jika saya mengganggu aktifitas semuanya. Saya Haruno Kizashi mengumumkan, bahwa untuk hari ini dan 8 hari kedepan sekolah akan diliburkan, karena Haruno Saki akan mengikuti pertandingan Kendo di Tokyo. Jadi diharapkan kepada para siswa dan siswi agar dapat datang dan menyemangati Haruno Saki di pertandingannya. Untuk tempat diadakannya pertandingan, itu akan diadakan di Kodokan, Tokyo. Jadi sekarang kalian diperbolehkan pulang dan mengurus keberangkatan kalian ke Tokyo. Terima kasih atas perhatiannya. Sekian!"_

"Waaaah~ Benarkah itu Saki-kun, kau akan bertanding di Tokyo?" Teriak para gadis yang saat itu melihat Sakura, Sasuke dan yang lainnya, karena pintu kelas yang terbuka.

"Benar. Bisakah kalian datang melihatku?" Ucap Saki sembari tersenyum tipis pada para gadis didepannya.

"Kyaaaaaaaaa~ Saki-kun tampan sekali. Aku pasti akan melihatmu bertanding Saki-kun." Teriak para gadis sembari mengelilingi Sakura.

"_Sial! Aku jadi tidak bisa berbicara dengannya!" Batin Sasuke._

"Arigatou gozaimasu, minna-san." Ucap Sakura tersenyum manis.

"Kyaaaaaaaaa~ Saki-kun tampan sekali. Dan dia tidak sedingin dulu lagi yaa.. Aku menyukaimu Saki-kun~" Teriak gadis-gadis.

"Kalau sudah begini, mau bagaimana lagi. Ayo kita pulang dan berkemas. Aku yakin Sasori dan Gaara sudah mempersiapkan pakaian Saki." Ucap Ino sembari berjalan meninggalkan Sakura yang masih dikerubungi gadis-gadis.

"Cih! Ayo Naruto, kita juga. Kita harus membeli tiket pesawatnya sekarang!" Ucap Sasuke sembari berjalan.

"Baik." Ujar Naruto bersemangat.

"Tunggu Naruto-kun, Sasuke-kun! Etto, Saki-kun sedah membelikan tiket untuk kalian, Sai-kun dan Neji nii-san. Kalian hanya harus berkemas dan berkumpul di Konoha _Airport_." Ujar Hinata tersenyum manis.

"Benarkah Hiro-kun? Waaah… Arigatou Saki-kun.. Kami akan berkemas sekarang~" Teriak Naruto. "Ayo Sasuke!" Ucap Naruto lagi.

"Hm.." Ujar Sakura yang saat itu masih dikerubungi oleh para gadis.

.

.

"Saki-kun… Kau lama sekali..." Teriak pemuda berambut pirang jabrik yang saat itu tengah bersama teman-temannya di bandara Konoha.

"Maaf, tadi aku harus mendengarkan Kaa-san berceramah. Dimana Ryo-kun?" Tanya Sakura yang saat itu tidak melihat sahabat pirangnya –Ino-.

"Ah, dia tadi pergi mencari minuman bersama Sai." Ucap Naruto dengan pose berfikirnya.

"Ah ya, Saki-kun, bagaimana hubunganmu dengan Sasuke-teme?" Goda Naruto.

"Apa maksudmu?" Tanya Sakura sembari menatap tajam Naruto.

"Ah, tidak. Tidak apa-apa," ujar Naruto menggaruk belakang kepalanya. "Dimana sepupumu Saki-kun?" Tanyanya lagi saat ia tidak melihat keberadaan Sasori dan Gaara.

"Mereka akan datang sebentar lagi. Tadi Kaa-san menasehati mereka terlebih dahulu." Ujar Sakura datar.

"Ah, sou ka." Ujar Naruto sembari mengangguk.

Beberapa menit berlalu, Sasori dan Gaara pun datang. Mereka terlihat membawa 2 koper besar, sepertinya milik Sakura dan mereka berdua. Setelah kedatangan Sasori dan Gaara, mereka pun kemudian segera bersiap-siap, karena beberapa menit lagi pesawat yang mereka naiki akan segera berangkat.

.

.

"Waaah… Sudah lama sekali aku tidak kesini. Tokyo semakin kelihatan indah saja." Teriak Tenten saat mereka baru saja tiba di bandara Tokyo.

"Umm.. Sangat indah." Ujar Hinata tersenyum manis.

"Ayo! Kita harus segera ke penginapan keluarga Haruno dan beristirahat. Besok adalah hari dimana turnamen kendo akan dimulai." Ujar Gaara tegas.

"Hai'." Ucap mereka semua serentak, kecuali Sakura, Sasori, Sasuke, Neji, dan Sai.

.

.

"Waaaaah… Bahkan keluargamu punya penginapan semewah ini di Tokyo, Saki-kun." Ucap Naruto takjub.

"Tidak hanya di Tokyo, Naruto-kun. Saki-kun memiliki beberapa penginapan mewah di berbagai kota besar di Jepang. Bahkan mereka mendirikan beberapa apartemen di luar Negara Jepang." Ujar Hiro –Hinata- tersenyum manis.

"Ho..ho..hontou desu ka? Waaaaah… Kau kaya sekali Saki." Ujar Naruto sembari memukul pelan punggung Saki –Sakura-.

"Bukankah kau juga anak orang kaya, baka?!" Ucap Sakura datar.

"Hehehe… Tapi keluargaku tidak sekaya keluargamu Saki." Ujar Naruto dengan cengirannya yang khas.

"Haaaah… Sudahlah!" Ucap Sakura bosan.

"Nah, kalau begitu kita mulai dengan pembagian kamar," ucap Gaara saat mereka sudah memasuki ruang santai penginapan mewah itu. "Saki akan sekamar dengan Ryo di kamar 'Kouri'. Hiro dan Taka di kamar 'Mizu', Naruto dan Sasuke di kamar 'Hi', Neji dan Sai di kamar 'Sora', Aku dan Sasori di kamar 'Kaze'. Bagaimana? Apa kalian setuju? Atau ada yang ingin mengganti teman sekamar?" Tanya Gaara lagi.

"Aku ingin sekamar dengan Saki!" Ujar Sasuke datar. _"Aku tidak akan membiarkan Sakura sekamar dengan pemuda cerewet itu!" Batin Sasuke tak suka._

"Maaf Sasuke, untuk para anggota F4, mereka memang harus bersama. Bahkan aku sebagai sepupunya pun tidak dapat membantah itu." Ujar Gaara datar.

"Tapi aku calon tunangan adiknya!" Ujar Sasuke tajam.

"Kami belum menyetujuinya baka!" Teriak Sasori kesal.

"Tidak dengan persetujuan kalian pun, aku akan tetap bersama adiknya!" Ujar Sasuke semakin tajam.

"Ucapan dan keinginan kami MUTLAK, Sasuke. Kau atau siapapun tidak dapat membantahnya!" Ucap Sakura tajam, hingga membuat seluruh pasang mata menatapnya takut, terkecuali para anggota F4 dan kedua sepupunya, Sasori dan Gaara.

"Sudah Sasuke, turuti saja." Ujar Sai dengan senyum palsunya.

"Cih! Baiklah." Ucap Sasuke tak suka.

"Nah, kalau begitu sudah jelas untuk pembagian kamar kan. Sekarang untuk pembagian jam makan, tidur, dan juga saat untuk berkumpul akan di beritahukan langsung oleh Saki." Ujar Gaara datar dan kemudian duduk di samping Sasori.

"Sarapan jam 7.00, makan siang jam 12.30, makan malam jam 7.30. Tidur atau pun berkumpul itu tidak ditetapkan, dan itu terserah kalian." Ujar Sakura datar.

"Bagaimana? Sudah mengerti?" Tanya Gaara pada yang lainnya.

"Umm.. Sudah." Ucap yang lainnya bersamaan.

"Bagus, kalau begitu bawa barang-barang kalian, dan segera berkumpul setelahnya. Karena ini masih siang, jadi kita akan berkeliling Tokyo sampai sore hari." Ujar Gaara tersenyum tipis.

"Baik." Ujar yang lainnya bersemangat.

.

.

"Hime, ini pakaianmu." Ujar Gaara sembari menaruh koper berwarna merah kedalam kamar yang akan ditempati Sakura dan Ino.

"Umm.. Arigatou ne Gaara-kun." Ujar Sakura tersenyum manis.

"Doumo, Sakura-hime." Ujar Gaara tersenyum manis.

"Ah ya, hari ini tumben sekali Saso-kun tidak banyak berbicara, apa dia baik-baik saja?" Tanya Sakura sembari mengeluarkan beberapa pakaiannya dan menaruhnya kedalam lemari pakaian yang tersedia, sedang Ino tengah berada di kamar mandi yang terletak di kamar itu sendiri.

"Ya, dia tidak apa-apa. Hanya saja tadi ia mendapat telpon dari teman lama kami yang berada di Suna, bahwa ia juga akan ke Tokyo untuk mengikuti turnamen kendo. Dan ia juga berkata bahwa ia ingin sekali melihatmu." ujar Gaara datar. "Ku harap kau tidak bertemu dengan orang itu Hime." Ucap Gaara meyakinkan.

"Memangnya siapa dia?" Tanya Sakura penasaran.

"Dia orang yang menyebalkan. Memperlakukan gadis-gadis seperti mainan dan bersikap layaknya ialah yang terhebat dan tak dapat dikalahkan oleh siapapun." Ujar Gaara sembari mengingat pemuda yang dimaksud.

"Sepertinya dia orang yang sangat menyebalkan." Ujar Sakura sembari menutup kopernya yang sudah kosong, karena semua bajunya sudah ia masukkan kedalam lemari di kamar itu.

"Ya. Dan ku harap kau benar-benar tidak bertemu dengannya hime. Dari dulu ia sangat ingin sekali bertemu denganmu. Ia tampak ingin menjadikanmu mainanya." Ujar Gaara serius.

"Kenapa ia bisa tahu tentangku?" Ucap Sakura sembari duduk di tepi tempat tidur miliknya.

"Kami juga tidak tahu, tapi sejak saat itu kami tidak lagi dekat dengannya, karena kami tahu bahwa ia akan mempermainkanmu layaknya mempermainkan gadis yang dekat dengannya. Dan kami berjanji akan menjagamu dari pemuda brengsek itu." Ujar Gaara lagi.

"Baiklah. Ku harap kita benar-benar tidak bertemu dengannya." Ujar Sakura tersenyum.

.

.

Siang ini, terlihat sekumpulan pemuda tampan berbeda warna rambut dan mata tengah berjalan santai bersama. Mereka terlihat menikmati perjalanan siang mereka, walau saat ini tengah musim panas. Sesekali mereka terlihat tertawa dan tersenyum karena percakapan mereka yang terlihat asyik untuk didengar.

Beberapa dari mereka juga saat itu tengah menjadi pusat perhatian para gadis yang melihat mereka. Ada yang berteriak, _blushing_, dan ada juga yang _noseblood_ saat diantara para pemuda tampan itu tersenyum kearah para gadis.

"Waaaaah… Baru kali ini aku diteriaki oleh para gadis. Padahal biasanya mereka malah cuek dan menolakku." Ujar Naruto tersenyum dan kemudian mengerucutkan bibirnya saat ia mengingat dulu ia ditolak oleh seorang adik kelasnya karena alasan ia tidak begitu tampan.

"Itu karena kami saat ini sedang bersamamu, _baka_!" Ucap Ryo –Ino- Seraya menjitak kepala Naruto.

"I..ittai! Jangan sombong dulu!" Ucap Naruto seraya mengerucutkan bibirnya dan mengelus kepalanya yang sakit.

"Mmm… Naruto-kun tampan kok." Ujar Hiro –Hinata- sembari tersenyum manis.

'DEG'

"_Ka..kawai na…"_ Batin Naruto dengan wajah _blushing_. "_E..eh? Ti..tidak! Tidak mungkin aku menyukai Hiro-kun! Aku normal! Tidak seperti Teme yang begitu saja jatuh cinta pada Saki. Aku normal!"_ Batin Naruto lagi.

"Ada apa Naruto-kun? Kenapa kau menatap Sasuke dan Saki seperti itu?" Tanya Hinata dengan wajah bingung.

"_Ku..kuso! Ke..kenapa wajah Hiro-kun begitu manis!"_Batin Naruto. "A..a..aku tidak apa-apa Hiro-kun." Ucap Naruto dengan cengiran khasnya.

"Ah, baiklah." Ucap Hinata lalu berjalan mendahului Naruto.

"_Haaaaaaaaah! Kenapa aku tiba-tiba begini?! Jangan-jangan aku juga menyukai pria seperti Teme.. Ah, tidak-tidak! Buktinya saja aku masih menyukai gadis-gadis cantik. Itu tidak mungkin!" Batin Naruto dan kembali berjalan menyusul yang lainnya._

.

.

"Bagaimana jika kita makan di Restoran ini? Aku merekomendasikan tempat ini karena ini adalah restoran terbaik di Tokyo." Ujar Ryo tersenyum.

"Gaigai? Nama yang aneh." Ucap Sai.

"Jangan fikirkan namanya. Ayo masuk, aku sudah lapar!" Ujar Sakura datar.

"mm.."

"Uwaaaaaaaa… Siapa pemuda-pemuda tampan itu? Aku baru pertama kali melihat mereka." Teriak para gadis saat Saki dan yang lainnya memasuki restoran.

"Cih! Mereka seperti hafal saja wajah-wajah orang di kota ini!" Ucap Sakura tak suka.

"Biarkan saja Saki, yang penting mereka tidak mengganggu kita." Ujar Sasori tersenyum.

"Ya, ya, kau benar Saso." Ucap Sakura kemudian duduk dikursi yang kosong.

"Kenapa kalian selalu berempat di 1 meja?!" Ucap Naruto kesal.

"Berisik dobe! Cari saja tempat yang lain!" ujar Sasuke datar.

"Ayo Taka, Hiro, Ryo." Ajak Neji sembari meninggalkan meja Sasuke, Sakura, Sasori dan Gaara.

"Hei, tunggu kami Neji." Teriak Naruto.

"Kau berisik sekali Naruto!" Ucap Ino marah.

"Gomennasai. Habis kalian selalu meninggalkanku." Ucap Naruto seraya mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Jika kau tidak ribut, kami tidak akan meninggalkanmu, _baka_!" Ucap Ino lagi.

"Gomen, gomen."

.

.

"Waaaah… Tidak terasa sudah sore ya. Aku lelah sekali~" Ujar Naruto sembari mengangkat kedua tangannya.

"Mmmm… Aku juga lelah sekali." Ujar Taka –Tenten- mengiyakan.

"Kalau begitu ayo kita pulang. Aku ingin istirahat. Sungguh ini hari yang melelahkan." Ujar Sai dengan wajah lelahnya.

"Hn. Aku juga merasa lelah." Ujar Sasuke datar.

"Mmm.." Ujar Gaara mengangguk.

Baru beberapa langkah mereka berjalan, seseorang datang dari arah yang berlawanan dan kemudian merangkul Sasori, membuat seluruh pasang mata menatapnya kaget, termasuk Sasori yang saat itu tengah berada tepat disamping sang pemuda cantik itu.

"Ka..Kau?" Ucap Sasori dan Gaara bersamaan, membuat Saki –Sakura- menatap mereka bergantian.

"_Di..diakah orang itu?" Batin Sakura terkejut, walau ekspresinya tetap tidak menunjukkan keterkagetannya._

"Hai kalian, apa kabar?" Ucap pemuda cantik itu sembari tersenyum atau lebih tepatnya menyeringai.

**TBC~**

**Author's note :**

Aaaaaaa… Maafkan aku karena sudah sangat lama tidak mempublikasikan lanjutan cerita ini . #Nunduk dalam-dalam.

Maaf sekali lagi untuk para readers~ Itu karena saya saat ini sedang sibuk2nya tugas, quiz, dan juga hafalan mengakibatkan saya jadi kekurangan imajinasi~ jadi saya baru bisa mempublikasikannya sekarang.

Gomennasai~ .

Makanya saya jadi kekurangan waktu untuk menulis lanjutan cerita ini~ Gomenasai~ . Saya harap, para readers bisa memakluminya~ ^_^

Nah, sekian alasan dan Curhat colongan dari saya, Maapkan jika cerita ini kurang menarik atau sebagainya~ Dan sekali lagi, tolong tinggalkan Review anda sekalian yaa, karena itu sangat membantu saya dalam menyelesaikan FF ini~ xD

Arigatou gozaimasu~ ^_^


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

**Jika F4 seorang gadis?**by Kenji Aibara

_Warning: AU, OOC (sepertinya sangat), typo(s), etc._

_Pairing: SasuXSaku_

_._

_._

Jika F4 seorang gadis?!

"Ka..Kau?" Ucap Sasori dan Gaara bersamaan, membuat Saki –Sakura- menatap mereka bergantian.

"_Di..diakah orang itu?" Batin Sakura terkejut, walau ekspresinya tetap tidak menunjukkan keterkagetannya._

"Hai kalian, apa kabar?" Ucap pemuda cantik itu sembari tersenyum atau lebih tepatnya menyeringai.

.

.

"Sedang apa kau disini?" Ujar Sasori tajam.

"Kau sinis sekali Sasori~ Bukankah aku sudah bilang kalau aku juga mengikuti turnamen kendo itu." Ujar pemuda cantik itu dengan masih mempertahankan seringaiannya.

"Kau…Siapa?" Tanya Neji bingung saat melihat tingkah sepupu Saki –Sakura- yang sepertinya tidak menyukai pemuda cantik tersebut.

"Ah.. Gomennasai aku belum memperkenalkan diri pada kalian," ucap pemuda itu tersenyum. "Boku wa Haku desu. Kirigakure kara kimashita, yoroshiku onegaishimasu." Ucap pemuda cantik bernama Haku itu ramah.

"Kirigakure? Bukankah kau berasal dari Suna?" Tanya Saki –Sakura- bingung, karena sebelumnya Gaara mengatakan ia dan Sasori berteman dengannya saat mereka di Suna.

"Hmm? Suna?" Ucap pemuda itu bingung sembari berjalan ke arah Sakura.

"_Kenapa dia berjalan kearahku?" Batin Sakura._

"Kau tahu dari siapa, aku berasal dari Suna?" Tanya Haku menyeringai kearah Sakura.

"Dia tahu dariku!" Ucap Gaara sinis.

"Ah, Sou ka. Jadi kau yang memberi tahu? Umm… Ya, aku, Sasori, dan Gaara adalah teman lama di Suna. Tapi itu hanya saat kami di sekolah menengah pertama. Kota tempatku lahir sebenarnya adalah di Kirigakure." Ujar Haku masih mempertahankan senyumannya. "Ku harap kita akan menjadi lawan difinal nanti, **Sakura-hime.**" Bisik Haku tepat ditelinga Sakura, dan itu membuatnya benar-benar terkejut.

Pasalnya, belum ada seorang pun yang bisa menebak jati dirinya. Dan kini dia, Haku si pemuda cantik itu dengan mudahnya menebak siapa dia sebenarnya. _"Kuso!" _Batin Sakura sembari menatap tajam pemuda didepannya yang kini malah menunjukkan seringaian lebarnya.

"Jangan ganggu kakak tunanganku." Ujar Sasuke sembari menarik Sakura mendekat padanya.

"Tunangan? Setahu ku **Sakura-hime** tidak punya tunangan!" Ucap Haku dingin sembari menekankan kata Sakura-hime dalam kalimatnya.

"Aku baru saja bertunangan dengannya! Jadi tolong jangan ganggu Saki, karena dia adalah kakak dari tunanganku!" Ucap Sasuke sarkastik.

"Aku tidak yakin! Jika itu benar, aku ingin mengetahuinya langsung dari Sakura." Ujar Haku menyeringai.

"_Tck! Kuso! Dia ini sebenarnya siapa?!" Batin Sasuke kesal._

"Dia…"

"Dia sedang tidak ada disini. Jika kau ingin mengetahuinya, dia adalah calon tunangan adikku. Jadi wajar saja jika dia ingin menjagaku." Ujar Sakura memotong ucapan Sasuke dengan wajah setenang mungkin.

"_Apa-apaan dia! Padahal sudah jelas aku akan menjadi tunangannya." Batin Sasuke sembari menatap Sakura kesal._

"Ah! Hanya calon. Artinya aku masih bisa merebut Sakura-hime kan." Ujar Haku dengan seringai lebarnya.

"Jangan ganggu Sakura-sama atau kau akan berhadapan dengan kami!" Ucap Neji dingin.

"Wah, wah, wah. Ternyata banyak sekali orang yang menginginkannya ya." Ujar Haku menyeringai.

"Lebih baik kau pergi saja, gadis cantik. Kau disini hanya akan memperdingin keadaan." Ujar Sai tersenyum seperti biasanya.

"Gadis? Siapa yang kau bilang gadis, hah?" Teriak Haku marah.

"Siapa lagi kalau bukan kau." Ucap Sai semakin memperlebar senyumnya.

"Sialaaaan! Aku bukan gadis!" Teriak Haku marah dan berjalan kearah Sai dengan tangan yang sudah terkepal, bersiap untuk melancarkan pukulannya pada wajah menyebalkan –menurut Haku- Sai.

"Jangan berbuat yang tidak penting, Haku-sama. Seharusnya kau beristirahat sekarang." Ujar seorang pria tegap dengan perban menutupi hidung dan mulutnya sembari memegang pergelangan tangan Haku.

"Zabuza!" Teriak Haku marah saat pelayan pribadinya menghentikan tindakannya.

"Kita harus segera kembali ke hotel Haku-sama. Kau harus segera beristirahat untuk persiapanmu esok." Ujar Zabuza sembari melepaskan tangannya pada tangan Haku.

"Aku tahu!" Ujar Haku dingin sembari berjalan kearah mobil yang sebelumnya sudah dibawa Zabuza. "Jaa, minna~ Aku pasti akan mengalahkanmu di final, Saki!" Ucapnya lagi sembari menyeringai, dan diikuti oleh Zabuza.

"Cih! Bahkan tingginya pun tidak lebih dariku!" Ucap Sakura kesal.

"Apa dia benar-benar anak laki-laki?" Tanya Naruto yang sedari hanya diam.

"Ya. Dia anak laki-laki. Ada apa?" Tanya Sasori saat memandang wajah Naruto bersemu.

"Ku pikir dia anak perempuan. Wajahnya, wajahnya benar-benar manis." Ucap Naruto bersemu.

"_Bahkan kecantikannya pun mengalahkanku." Batin Ino frustasi._

"Dia anak laki-laki Dobe! Apa kau tidak normal?" Tanya Sasuke datar, sembari kembali berjalan mengikuti Sakura dan Gaara yang sudah lebih dulu berjalan.

"Aku normal Teme! Tidak seperti kau yang dengan sengaja mencium Saki!" Teriak Naruto kesal karena dikatakan tidak normal.

Mendengar itu, semuanya pun menghentikan langkahnya karena terkejut, termasuk Sakura.

"Kau…melihatnya?" Tanya Sasuke sedikit terkejut.

"Ya, aku dan Sai melihatnya." Ucap Naruto sedikit khawatir saat melihat raut wajah Sakura berubah marah.

"**ITU TIDAK SEPERTI YANG KALIAN BAYANGKAN**!" Ucap Sakura dingin dan tajam.

"La..lalu apa Sa..saki?" Ucap Naruto masih tidak mau berhenti walau ia tahu apa yang akan terjadi padanya setelah itu.

"Berhenti memojokkan Saki, Naruto-kun! Dia tidak mungkin melakukan itu. Kalau pun iya, tidak mungkin itu dengan Sasuke." Ujar Hiro –Hinata- saat melihat Sakura mengepalkan tangannya.

"Sasuke! Sesampainya di penginapan, ku harap kau segera menemui kami!" Ujar Sasori dengan kilatan marah dimatanya.

"Hn." Ucap Sasuke datar walau dalam hatinya ia sungguh gugup akan apa yang akan menimpanya nantinya.

.

.

"Apa yang kau lakukan pada Saki-chan, hah?!" Teriak Sasori marah, saat mereka kini sudah berada di ruangan khusus penginapan tersebut. Ruangan kedap suara yang didalamnya sudah ada para anggota F4, Sasori, dan Gaara.

"Hn." Ujar Sasuke datar.

"Jawab dengan benar, _baka!_ Kau sudah ku peringatkan untuk tidak menyentuh Saki, kan! Kanapa kau malah berani menciumnya, hah!" Teriak Sasori marah. Kini ia tidak bisa lagi mengendalikan amarahnya. Bertemu dengan Haku, dan sekarang malah mendengar Sasuke mencium Sakura, ia benar-benar tidak lagi dapat membendung emosinya.

"Jawab dengan benar Sasuke, atau kau akan benar-benar merasakan kemarahan Sasori." Ujar Ryo –Ino- datar.

"Aku hanya menciumnya, tanpa alasan. Apa itu salah?" Ucap Sasuke malas sembari menatap Sasori.

"Omae…" Ucap Sasori kesal.

"Apa?" Ucap Sasuke kembali datar.

'BUG'

Sasori pun akhirnya melancarkan pukulannya pada wajah Sasuke, tidak tahan dengan sikap tanpa rasa bersalah milik pemuda berambut raven itu. Sasuke pun dengan segera mengusap darah yang keluar dari hidungnya. Pukulan Sasori benar-benar menyakitkan, ia tidak mengeluarkannya setengah-setengah, melainkan seluruh kemarahan yang sedari tadi ia kumpulkan pada pukulan di tangannya.

Sedangkan F4 dan Gaara, hanya diam tanpa ekspresi melihat hal itu, kecuali Hinata yang sedari tadi terlihat takut akan bahaya pukulan dari Sasori, sehingga pada pukulan kedua Sasori di perut Sasuke, Tenten mengajak Hinata keluar berkumpul bersama Neji dan yang lainnya.

"JAWAB AKU! KENAPA KAU BERANI SEKALI MENCIUM SAKURA, HAH! APA KAU TIDAK PERNAH BERFIKIR BAHWA KAMI DENGAN MUDAHNYA AKAN MEMBATALKAN PERTUNANGANMU!" Teriak Sasori saat ia kembali memukul Sasuke tepat diperutnya.

"AKU KESAL! KENAPA IA LEBIH MENUNJUKKAN EKSPRESINYA PADA KALIAN DIBANDING AKU!" Teriak Sasuke kesal saat ia untuk kesekian kalinya mendapatkan tendangan dari Sasori tanpa ia bisa membalas pukulan itu.

"Aku tidak berhak menunjukkan ekspresi apapun padamu! Kau bukan siapa-siapa." Ucap Sakura dingin sembari menatap Sasuke yang kini sudah banyak mengeluarkan darah dari hidung dan mulutnya akibat pukulan Sasori.

"Ingat 1 hal Sasuke, kau hanya calon, bukan tunangan! Jadi kau harus jaga sikapmu pada Sakura jika kau tidak ingin mendapatkan pukulan seperti ini lagi!" Ucap Ino yang saat itu duduk santai disamping Sakura. "Bukan hanya Sasori, tapi Taka, Gaara, dan Neji akan membuatmu seperti ini lagi, jika kau masih berani berbuat macam-macam pada Sakura! Bukan hanya kau, Gaara, dan Sasori yang tau identitas Sakura, anggota F4 lainnya dan juga Neji tahu akan hal itu." Ucap Ino lagi.

Terkejut, itu yang dirasakan sasuke saat ia tahu bukan hanya ia dan kedua sepupu sakura yang tahu akan identitas Sakura, tapi anggota F4 dan temannya Neji juga tahu akan hal itu. Mungkin memang tidak salah anggota F4 tahu akan hal itu. Tapi Neji, Ia sama sekali tidak menyangka bahwa Neji tahu akan rahasia itu.

"Obati luka-lukamu sekarang, dan ingat kata-kata Ryo tadi. Jika kau ingin baik-baik saja, jaga sikapmu pada Sakura!" Ucap Gaara sembari melemparkan kotak P3K pada Sasuke dan berjalan keluar ruangan itu, diikuti Sasori dan Ryo.

"Pertunangan kita bisa saja batal, jika kau tidak menjaga sikapmu! Kau harus ingat, kedua orang tuaku selalu mendengarkan apa kata mereka berdua dan anggota F4 lainnya." Ujar Sakura tajam dan berlalu meninggalkan Sasuke yang masih diam dengan darah yang masih mengalir dari mulutnya.

"Kusooo! Kenapa jadi begini!" Teriak Sasuke saat semuanya sudah keluar.

.

.

Pagi ini, adalah hari dimana saatnya pertandingan Kendo diadakan. Sakura sudah bersiap-siap dari beberapa jam yang lalu. Setelah sebelumnya sarapan, mereka kini sudah berjalan bergegas menuju tempat pertandingan Kendo tersebut.

Sepanjang perjalanan mereka hanya diisi dengan kesibukan mereka masing-masing, seperti Sakura, Sasori dan Gaara yang tengah bercerita mengenang masa kecil mereka, Neji yang sedang membaca buku, Sai, Ino, dan Tenten yang sedang tertawa karena lelucon yang dibuat Naruto, Hinata yang sesekali tertawa mendengar lelucon Naruto, dan Sasuke yang diam mengamati Sakura.

Beberapa menit berlalu, mereka pun akhirnya sampai pada tempat diadakannya pertandingan tersebut. Sasori dan Gaara menemani Sakura menuju tempat persiapan pemain, sedangkan yang lainnya sudah mengambil tempat untuk menonton.

"Bu…bukankah itu F4? Ryo si model tampan, Hiro si musisi kelas dunia, dan itu Taka si juara taekwondo dunia. Benar kan?" Ujar seorang gadis saat melihat ketiga pemuda itu melewati mereka.

"Be..benarkah?" Ucap gadis satunya.

"Ah, iya benar… Tapi dimana leader mereka si Tampan terkaya Saki-kun?" Ucap gadis yang lain.

"Lihaaaat! Itu Saki-kun leader F4. Kyaaaaaaaaaaaa~ Dia tampan sekali…" Teriak para gadis yang menonton pertandingan itu saat mereka melihat Sakura baru saja memasuki tempat pertandingan.

"Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaa…Dia tampan sekali dengan hakama putih itu. Dia seperti pangeran pada zaman Edo saja." Ujar gadis-gadis tersebut.

"Saki-kun terkenal sekali ya. Sampai gadis-gadis di Tokyo pun mengenalinya." Ujar Sai tersenyum.

"Dia itu leader F4 Sai, tidak ada yang tidak mengenali F4 di sini. Lagi pula dia itu pemain Kendo internasional dan anak pengusaha terkaya di Jepang. Siapa yang tidak mengenali dia." Ujar Ryo –Ino- santai.

"Benar juga ya." Ucap Naruto geleng-geleng. "Aku iri." Ucapnya lagi.

.

.

"Waaaaah… Kau tadi keren sekali Saki-kun, aku sampai harus menutup telinga karena teriakan para gadis untukmu." Ujar Sai dengan senyum palsunya.

"Umm~ Aku merasa iri sekali padamu Saki." Ucap Naruto sembari memukul pelan bahu Sakura.

"Ya, dan setelah pertandingan selesai pun, kami jadi harus menunggu sampai semua gadis yang mengerubungimu pergi. Kau terkenal sekali." Ujar Sai lagi.

"Sudah ku katakan dia itu memang terkenal Sai." Ujar Ryu –Ino- mulai berbicara.

"Aku lelah. Bisa kah kalian berhenti berbicara tentang gadis." Ujar Sakura berjalan santai.

"Ya, ya, ya." Ucap Naruto sembari memajukan bibirnya tanda kesal.

Beberapa menit berjalan dalam diam, seseorang yang tidak mereka harapkan pun datang.

"Hei, minna~" Seru seorang pemuda dari arah belakang mereka.

"Cih!" Ujar Sasuke kesal saat melihat pemuda itu.

"Ah, gadis cantik, kau kemari lagi? Ada urusan apa?" Tanya Sai polos dengan senyuman palsunya.

'BUG'

Satu pukulan tepat di perut Sai membuat pemuda berambut klimis itu bersujud sembari memegangi perutnya.

"Sai?! Kau tidak apa-apa?" Teriak Naruto dan Ino bersamaan.

"A…aku…ti…tidak…apa…apa." Ucap Sai sembari memegangi perutnya.

"Apa-apaan kau Haku?!" Teriak Sasori saat melihat Haku memukul perut Sai.

"Dia mengataiku gadis!" Ucap Haku kesal. "Ah, akhirnya kita akan bertemu di Final Saki. Aku sudah menunggu untuk hal ini sekian lama. Menghadapi pemain Kendo Internasional. Aku senang sekali." Ujar Haku dengan dengan wajah bahagianya.

"Jangan menunjukkan wajah itu didepanku! Aku lelah sekarang." Ucap Sakura dingin.

"Kau dingin sekali, Saki." Ujar Haku sembari memegangi dagu Sakura.

'PLAK'

"Jangan pernah kau menyentuh Saki, atau kau akan berhadapan langsung denganku!" Ucap Sasuke tajam sembari menepis tangan Haku dari dagu Sakura.

"Ah, kau si **calon tunangan** itu kan, ada apa dengan wajahmu? Kau habis dipukuli oleh Sasori, eh?" Ucap Haku menyeringai. "Kau harus tau Uchiha, ah, atau kau mau ku panggil **Sasuke** saja?" Ujar Haku sembari melebarkan seringaiannya.

"_Kuso! Dari mana dia tahu bahwa Sasori yang telah memukulku? Dan tau dari mana dia tentangku." Batin Sasuke._

"Nah, Saki bagaimana jika kita buat pernyataan hari ini, untuk liga final esok." Ujar Haku menyeringai.

"Apa itu?" Ujar Sakura datar, tanpa menghiraukan maksud dari tatapan Sasuke.

"Jika aku menang, aku ingin berkencan dengan Sakura. Bagaimana?" Ujar Haku menyeringai.

"Jangan macam-macam kau Haku!" Teriak Sasori marah. Ingin sekali ia memukul wajah sok manis pemuda itu, tapi Sakura sudah lebih dulu menghentikannya.

"Jika aku menang?" Tanya Sakura datar.

"Aku akan menjadi pelayanmu sebulan penuh." Ujar Haku menyeringai.

"Jangan pedulikan pernyataan itu Saki. Aku tidak akan sudi Sakura berkencan dengan pemuda _hentai_ sepertinya!" Teriak Sasuke marah. Baru kali ini, semuanya melihat Sasuke marah, dan itu benar-benar menakutkan, tapi tidak cukup mampu untuk menakuti Sakura, Sasori, dan Gaara.

"Aku setuju!" Ujar Sakura datar.

"Saki?" Ucap Sasuke, Sasori dan Gaara bersamaan.

"Aku tidak akan kalah. Ingat itu Saki." Ujar Haku sembari menyeringai, lalu berlari meninggalkan mereka yang masih terkejut atas ucapan Sakura.

"Kenapa kau menerima tantangan itu Saki?!" Teriak Sasuke marah.

"Kenapa? Kau tidak berhak memarahiku Sasuke! Ini kehidupanku! Aku yang mejalaninya. Jadi jangan pernah mengurusinya!" Ujar Sakura dingin.

"Kali ini aku sependapat dengan Sasuke, Saki!" Ujar Sasori dingin.

"Maaf. Aku sudah menyetujuinya. Lagi pula, aku tidak akan kalah dari bocah seperti itu!" Ujar Sakura lalu mulai berjalan meninggalkan yang lainnya yang masih terdiam.

"_Apa yang kau inginkan dari Sakura, Haku!" Batin Gaara marah._

**TBC**

**Author's Notes :**

Arigatou na minna-san karena masih bersedia meninggalkan review kalian pada FF ku~ ^_^ Terima kasih juga karena kalian menyukai ceritaku~ Aku senang sekali..

Etto, masalah Haku dan Zabuza, aku disini memang ingin mengganti peran mereka~ ^_^ Aku ingin Zabuza lah yang menjadi pelayan/butler bagi Haku. Sepertinya itu lebih menarik, dibandingkan Haku –yang kecil- dijadikan pelayan oleh Zabuza.

Ah, berhubung 2 hari lagi kita akan menyambut idul adha, bagi yang muslim, selamat menunaikan Hari Raya Idul Adha ya, minna~ ^_^ Ku harap semuanya suka dengan ceritaku~

Ah, sekali lagi, jangan lupa tinggalkan review kalian yaa~ ^_^ Karena itu membantuku untuk menyelesaikan FF ku~ ^_^

Arigatou na minna-san ^_^


End file.
